Liquor and Jazz
by Chocolatebunny-san
Summary: 1930s/40s Magnolia gives many opportunities for young, free-spirited musicians. Well, Gajeel and Juvia are trying their best to succeed by playing at popular rent parties and speakeasies. When a rent party turns sour, Gajeel encounters a mysterious Levy and finds a new side to the music industry.
1. Liquor and Jazz

Yay~ I'm back with another story. I'm so excited for this one. I hope you all read it and enjoy. Thanks for the support from returning readers and hola to the new ones. This has been going on in my mind for a while; the idea came a little after I finished reading the wonderful **Miss**** Mungoe's** Hard Liquor and the book _Dave at Night _by Gail Levine. I would like to also dedicate this first chapter to **Encid** for all the support you gave me. Oh and so you know Lily is a bit free-spirited since I decided to have him and Gajeel be close in age so he's not as strict. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

* * *

Liquor and Jazz 

It was an extravagant rent party—hosted by Lucy Heartfilia in her large apartment building. No one knew why she was always holding rent parties, but they sure as hell was willing to pay a buck and some change to get in and eat some great food. It were those relaxed scenes where people were dancing and talking as the jazz music played. Plus, no one could complain about the alcohol being provided there. Of course, it was from Cana Alberona's—a not so secret—speakeasy. The music was good, the food better, the alcohol best, people friendly, and everyone was having a good time. Well almost everyone…

_Here the posh people go again_, Gajeel Redfox thought. The double bassist wasn't always in a good mood. In fact, it was the rarest of rares to catch him being happy right now. It was hard for him to be after his bandmates would always cut his share every time they performed. So he left. And here he is broke, and being hired by Little Miss Richie to play for her guests.

Actually, Gajeel has known Lucy for a while, but he was upset and he wasn't really putting up with anyone for now. The only two he could be the least bit happy with were his friends, Pantherlily (or Lily) and Juvia Lockser. They were old friends, and Juvia had just brought the best news to him that she quit the band and now all those jerks are going broke without them.

Gajeel smirked at the thought. He liked when it was just him and Juvia together on stage. Those other guys only had useless dreams that screwed with him for a while. Gajeel really shouldn't complain so much though. Magnolia was very promising for young, ambitious jazz musicians. And that came with those willing to pay hundreds, maybe even thousands. It would be awhile for Juvia and Gajeel to make it big (maybe him, she had more of a chance). So now he had to wait.

Lucy had so many rooms, that no one knew why she lived alone. But rumor has it, that two people barged in and decided to rent a room. Gajeel looked up. He heard Lily coming.

He saw his friend arrive in his fresh gray tux and fedora hat. "Gajeel, ya enjoying the party?"

Gajeel glared at him. "Lil' please cut the small chat. I'm not in the mood."

Lily looked at his friend with soft eyes. "Lighten up Gajeel. Enjoy the food, move to the music," a curvy red-head with a bun walked by "meet the ladies." Lily act as if he was gonna follow her but stopped and took two steps back to his friend.

Gajeel chuckled a little. "Watch it Lily. Everyone knows whoever messes with Scarlet will get."

Lily turned with a grin. "Yeah I know, but I hear that there's competition." He shrugged. "Might as well try when you living now."

Gajeel shrugged. "It might be true. As long as it isn't the drug-store cowboy, you might have a chance."

Lily laughed. "I'm sure Ms. Scarlet isn't falling for any of Loke's old tricks." Someone came by and whispered in Lily's ear. "Showtime Gajeel. Get you and your bass up on stage. Juvia will join you there."

Gajeel nodded and stood up. He walked off a little. "Hey Gajeel." Lily turned. He turned.

"Always remember: there are surprises around every corner and when you least expected." Lily winked.

Gajeel sighed and made his way to the top floor, and the back of the house. He went into a room that Lucy gave him as a temporary dressing room. It wasn't much, but then again Gajeel wasn't into flashy things, anyway. He opened his case and got out his instrument and bow. Gajeel exited then locked the door behind him.

He took his seat on stage and looked around for Juvia. She soon came from the crowd and backed away so Lily could introduce the duet. "Good Evening Ladies and Gents. You all lookin' lovely tonight. It's now the time you all been waiting for, playing some lovely lover's cry and jazz—Ms. Juvia and bassist Gajeel." Lily announced. More people came in the room and applauded.

Juvia blushed a little. She was never used to the attention she got. Everyone loved her. She had on a sleeved dark blue dress—darker than her hair—that came to her wrist, white gloves, a pin pulling back her hair. She thought it was a very conservative outfit, but she could hear the whistles from the crowd. Gajeel would kill them if he could. One that stood out was from a tipsy Gray Fullbuster, announcing his undying love for her. She took a deep breath. "Juvia hopes you enjoy our songs." She looked at Gajeel. He nodded knowing what song she would like.

He played a low, smooth tone. Juvia swayed a little to the beat. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing:

_You took my hand, and you took my love  
I watched you, but I couldn't see,  
What you really stole from me._

_It was my heart, it was my life.  
It was my freedom,  
and you didn't even pay the price._

_How stupid was I?  
How could I be so blind?  
Was it me who gave it to you,  
I will never really know.  
But the past is the past,  
and here I am living this lie._

_It was my heart, it was my life.  
It was my freedom,  
and you didn't even pay the price. _

_You took advantage of me,  
and went to someone else for love.  
You were then gone,  
never to be seen again.  
But here I am,_

_Sitting here alone and out to dry.  
I thought I gave you love,  
but what is there to say,  
when it was you walked away._

_You took my heart.  
You stole my life.  
But I've learned my lesson.  
And when the time comes,  
what goes around  
comes around.  
And your price will finally be paid…_

The crowd went wild with applause. Gajeel stopped playing to applauded too. He could never understand Juvia. She was normally a shy girl—not very vivacious—but when she got up to sing, it was different. She had confidence in her words, and let the crowd feel her pride and joy through her performance. Juvia giggled and did a little bow. She then turned to Gajeel and spun her index finger really fast.

As if it was an instinct, Gajeel got back to playing. But this time it was an upbeat jazz song that mainly consisted of Gajeel improvising as Juvia scatted. The slow couple dance quickly changed in the solo upbeat that kept everyone live and happy. This went on until Gajeel's fingers were numb, and Juvia was slurring every word. It was all fun, so no one was judging the two. They were finally done, but left everyone begging for an encore.

Lily grabbed and shook Gajeel's hand. "Nice job my friend, I think you got a heavy pay coming for ya."

Gajeel couldn't help but smile. He was never really in a bad mood after performing. Well that's until people ask him for autographs, then he might snap. Instead, many people shook his hand. He went up to Juvia who was getting many compliments.

"Gajeel that was amazing. You just get better and better. Juvia doesn't know if she'd be able to keep up one day." Juvia giggled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I should be saying that to you. While you have your fun, I need to find the Blonde. You know where she is?"

"You flatter Juvia, Gajeel. Juvia thinks Ms. Lucy might be on the top floor. You should take your bass and drop it off. Then you might find her." Juvia answered.

Gajeel nodded. "Alright see ya." He made his way up the stairs, but helped himself to a couple of Alberona's finest in a glass.

* * *

He found the blonde exiting a guest room on the top floor.

"Oh Gajeel, thanks so much for performing. You sound so good that, more people came by, paid, just to hear you and Juvia. You will definitely be getting a raise in the pay." Lucy thanked. Gajeel shrugged. He went down the hall to his room. "Wait Gajeel! There's something I need to tell you." Someone called for Lucy. "Oh never mind, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks again." She went down stairs.

_I wonder what that was about. _He opened the door. _Wait a sec, I thought I locked the door. _He went inside cautiously. He put his bass in its case, then looked around. He figured he should turn on the lights. A lounge chair turned.

"Much oblige to be finally meeting the upcoming bassist, Gajeel Redfox." A small lady with blue hair and an orange short sleeved dress greeted him.

Shock didn't even describe how he felt. Gajeel knew many people feared him—even though he was a musician—but never thought someone would try to have a death wish by approaching him in such an informal manner. She must be drunk. "And you are?"

She did a little chuckle. _Definitely drunk. _"Levy McGarden of the Magnolia Corner."

_Ugh she was a reporter. _He wasn't very fond of them. Mainly because they made a huge story with rumor that him and Juvia were an item and blew up to the world about his money situation. They're asses, and Gajeel wasn't gonna stand for one. But this one grabbed his attention for some reason. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Levy leaned back in the chair and sat up. "Well I would have typically picked the lock, but good thing I'm friends with Ms. Lucy. She kindly let me in."

Gajeel scoffed. So that's what she was trying to tell him. "So you're a crooked reporter with a death wish. That's good to know. Now lady, I'm gonna give you three seconds to get the hell out of here before I'll do something I'd regret."

Levy made a tiny pouting face, stood up, and brushed herself off. "If you insist, but I will be getting an interview from you, so I'd get it over with if I was in your situation."

Gajeel opened the door. "Yea, yea whatever. Hit the road."

Levy made her way to the door, but a loud sound stopped her. It was a window breaking. Out of nowhere the little lady took a gun from her hand bag. "Someone's in the house! Sir this will have to wait. Follow me, I'll need your help." She was quick on her feet. He didn't know why, but Gajeel followed the girl.

She entered a room that was a little opened. A window was broken, but no one was in there. "Crap, they've already went into the party." She looked up at Gajeel. "Well don't just stand there, take out that gun in your chest pocket."

Gajeel was surprised. Only Juvia and Lily knew where he kept a gun. How did she know? "Why do you know where I had it?"

Levy put her gun down and sighed. "When you grow up in a rough neighborhood, you can easily learn where people put these things. Plus, it was kind of obvious." Gajeel muttered some curses. He followed the small woman's instructions. "Good now, I assume that the intruder is already in the party, probably trying to get Ms. Lucy. We need to get him before that happens." They exited the room.

Gajeel thought for a moment. He grabbed the small girl's shoulder. "Wait a sec, why the hell am I helping you with this? And what do you really do for a living? A cop?"

Levy turned. "I'm just a simple reporter, but when my friends are in trouble, I can't just sit around and interview someone who wants my head. And you wouldn't be getting your pay if she was dead. Furthermore, I'm sure you need some excitement after your bad break up." Well that shut him up.

They approached the stairs. "Okay here's the plan. You should be looking for someone who is either stealing merchandise or eagerly searching for Ms. Lucy." She put her gun in her red hand bag. She leaned towards Gajeel's ear. "If I were you, I'd put the gun away. We'll see who'll find him first, big guy." She whispered. Well, that—for some reason—sent a shiver down his spine.

_You really gonna let this shrimp push you around? _Wait, where did that thought come from? Gajeel sighed but let out a dark chuckle. "You're on shortstack."

The bluenette giggled. "We'll see about that." And the two went down the stairs, and their separate ways.

Gajeel chuckled. _Oh please I have this in the bag._

* * *

_Wait, what am I supposed to be doing again? _Eh, you could say he was a little tipsy. "Gajeel, I asked you, what took you so long? You were gone for some time." Lily asked with a huge grin.

Lily was very aware of his friend's…problem with women. Even though he wouldn't dare play matchmaker, Lily figured he might as well try to give Gajeel a little push of his own.

Gajeel glared at his friend. "Lily nothing happened. I was a little caught up."

Lily grunted. He grabbed a champagne glass and handed it to him. "Drink this now." Lily just wanted to know. Maybe his best bud met someone.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he gulped most of the drink and mumbled a short story. Lily didn't pick up all of it, but just enough. He giggled. _It seems like I got some news to bring the girls. _Lily excused himself from his friend, and went off. Gajeel looked down at the glass. He took a whig. _Hm, oh yeah I gotta go find the Blonde… oh no!_

* * *

*BANG*BANG*

Levy was first to hear the shots, but no one screamed out Lucy's name so that was good so far. _I'm coming for ya Lucy. _The bad thing was this caused havoc. The crowd quickly scatted out the building in a huge crowd. Throughout the madness, Levy was able to squeeze by to where she thought the shots were made.

She looked around the now vacant room. Only one thing laid: a body.

* * *

_Crap! Stupid Lily getting me to drink. _Gajeel was trying to get to there as fast as he could, but the crowd was going in all crazy directions. When he did get to where the shots were heard he saw the bluenette standing in another entrance.

"Gah, you fool!" she cursed. She rushed over to the man's body. "Jet, how the hell did you get shot?! I told you not to come to the party!"

The man gave a weak chuckled. "Miss Levy, I had to protect you. These parties are dangerous. I don't know what I would do if you got shot. Plus, it's only my upper arm."

Levy angrily rolled her eyes. "We'll have Wendy look at you when this is settled. Jet, I need your help. Someone's after Lucy. Where did the guy go?"

Jet slowly pointed to left, out a window. "Hurry, he climbed up the fire-escape. Lucy's up there."

Levy turned and saw Gajeel. "Well don't just stand there being a useless! We got business to do."

Gajeel went over to the window Jet pointed at and opened it. Levy went through it and began to climb the ladder. He followed. She was going slow.

"Hey short-stuff, if you plan on saving anyone, I suggest you pick up the pace." Gajeel groaned. Can someone explain how he got here again?

"How about you trying doing this in heels." She retorted. Gajeel looked at her shoes. They were barely half an inch tall. Gajeel sighed. He quickly took one arm and hook it around her by the hips. Gajeel then placed her on his back.

The shrimp definitely was startled. "Hey! What's-"

"Dry up! We gonna get the blonde." He answered. Levy couldn't say anything to that. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gajeel climbed the ladder to the top floor where a window was already opened.

"Grr, we missed 'im." Gajeel went through the window. Levy dropped on the ground, and landed on her feet.

She took out her gun. "Get your gun. My patience is waning." Gajeel followed. "Good, there's a lampstand knocked over to the right, showing us the direction." The two exited the room to the right."

_The bluenette's quick on her feet for a shrimp… and then again I am taking orders from her, so who know what's going on anymore? _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high-pitched voice screamed nearby.

"Shit, that's Lucy." The girl turned to Gajeel. "Righto bimbo, I'm sending you in to check it out. I assume that this ass is none other than, a neighborhood thug—Boze. I need you to go in and shoot. I don't care if you shoot Luce cause that would startled him and then you could shoot the guy. Got it?" she quickly explains.

Gajeel nodded. "Wait a sec, how come I'm doing it? I figured I was just some random back up."

Levy relaxed her shoulders. "Come on, don't be a wet blanket." She saw that Gajeel wasn't budging without a proper answer. "Fine, this whole gun business isn't my first time. To be on the level, Boze and I have crossed paths before, so he'll recognize me. You should act drunk then pull the trigger. Now stop all the tea talk and scat."

Gajeel muttered something and made his way down the hall. "Don't take any wooden coins." the girl whispered.

Gajeel crept deeper into the dark hall and goes into a door that's slightly ajar. A man with no hair and a pale green suit was pointing a gun at the shocked Lucy. _I guess this is the guy. Oh yea, I need to play the act!_

"Gajeel! Get somebody! Hurry! He-" Boze slapped Lucy. She dropped.

Gajeel tried making a weak step towards the man, heck! he threw in some stumbles and bumps into furniture.

Boze laughed. "Oh please. I knew it was smart to come during a party." He looked down at Lucy. "And you sorry ass thinks this drunk will save you."

He started laughing with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

Gajeel smirked. He quickly took his gun out and lined up the shot. "Gihi, your fault then." Boze only had time to look at Gajeel with shock before the shot was fired and he dropped to the ground.

Lucy stayed on the floor not knowing what happened. Levy peeked from the door frame. "Pss hey, is it clear?" Lucy asked

Gajeel grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Well we heard Boze here, break in while I was about to interview Redfox. I had to think fast." Levy explained.

It was as if a light bulb was lit in Lucy's head. "Oh yes, that was what I was going to tell you. I had let Levy in your room for an exclusive interview."

"And did it occur to you to ask me before you let someone into a locked room?! How did you get the key in anyway?" Gajeel retorted.

Lucy crossed her arms. "I have more than one key for each room. I just thought she would be good for you."

"She was in the dark." Gajeel added.

Levy giggled. "Oh you'll understand one day. Any who, Miss Luce, what are we gonna do with Boze here?" Boze groaned. Levy turned her head. "Oh dry up! I'd shut it unless you want another hole in you."

Gajeel was a little shocked. _Well you could say she's somethin'. _

"Anyway as for a reward…"

* * *

_Well the Blonde sure is generous. _Gajeel now had $222 in his pocket. He thought about what he could buy now. Lucy then started giving money to the bluenette. When she was done, the three walked out of the building. They avoided the police and paramedics who entered through the door.

Juvia and Lily were outside the police tape. They ran under it to meet up with Gajeel.

"Gajeel are you okay?! Oh my gosh, Juvia was so worried." Juvia ran and gave Gajeel a hug. She pushed herself off him to look. "You don't look hurt. Juvia doesn't see any wounds. What happened?"

Lily gave a deep chuckle. "Good Lord, you had us in a wreck there, Kurogane." He sighed. "Juvia here almost broke my arm clinging to it. What happened?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Nothing."

"Oh don't sugar-coat it. I would have died if Gajeel didn't get that rag-a-muffin Boze." Lucy explained.

Juvia gasped. "You shot someone!"

Gajeel tried explaining the situation, but it wasn't any use. She went on about the night shyly lecturing the man on safety. As the trio was getting ready to leave, Gajeel gave one last look at the house. In the dark of night, he saw the bluenette disappear into the shadow of a neighboring house and the dead of night.

* * *

Terms to know:

Speakeasy: _an illegal bar selling booze  
_Drugstore Cowboy: _a guy who hangs around trying to get girls_  
Rag-a-muffin: _a dirty/dishelmed person_  
Dry up: _shut it/ shut up_  
Bimbo: _Tough guy_  
Wet Blanket: _killjoy_  
To be on the level: to be honest/truthful  
Tea Talk (my own): _small chat_  
Scat: _go/leave _  
Don't taken any wooden coins: _Don't do anything stupid_

* * *

*Bows* Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you like it; I liked writing Juvia's song. Sorry if there are any typos, I was kind of excited when I was editing this.

Please review and share your thoughts, those really help. Thanks again.

-_Ciao_


	2. Shebas and Ossifieds

Here's another chapter! Thank you for the reviews and comments you've given. I would like to say sorry if chapter one was a little rough; I've kind of found a flow from here on out. Thank you for reading~!

* * *

Shebas and Ossifieds

Levy groaned as she slouched on her desk in one of _Magnolia's Corner _offices_. _She thought she could get away with writing a story about the conflict at Lucy's rent party the week before—like other incidents—but the editor really wanted the interview with that Redfox fellow. Levy sighed, _I wish I didn't run off after that…uh, who am I kidding? He wouldn't take an interview right after what had happened. _She sat up and looked at the notes she had in front of her. The editor gave Levy two and a half weeks to get the interview. She now had only two left. It was stressing her out; she just could not find the man. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she grumbled a bit stressed.

Jet entered with a paper in the hand that was not in his cast. "Here you go Ms. McGarden." He went over to her desk and handed her the paper.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't another assignment.

"I found him." Jet answered excitedly.

Levy thought she didn't hear him correctly. "Who?"

"Redfox." Jet eagerly replied. Levy smirked as she looked down and skimmed the paper. She chuckled. _Look who's playing the Juice Joint? _

* * *

Gajeel slammed the shot glass on the table. This time the old, wooden table jumped a little from the impact. Lily smirked at his friend's actions. "What's eating ya?"

The raven-haired rolled his eyes as he refilled his glass. He knocked it back before answering. "Nothing, but the usual. Money's the only thing that turns the clocks."

Lily nodded. "But what about Miss Lucy's pay?"

"Debts to pay, food to eat, but I will say I still got some pocket-change." He said as he heard a chuckle from his friend. "What's so funny?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm still waiting to hear about this little reporter you told me about when I got you tipsy."

"You've been bothering me about her since the day after the party. Why so intrigued?" he growled.

"I know, I know. How about this, just give me a name and I'll leave you alone?" Lily offered. Gajeel grumbled something that sounded like 'Levy McGarden.' In fact, Gajeel didn't quite remember her name, but by Lily's reaction, it seemed he hit it right on the nail.

His eyes went wide. "Did you say Levy McGarden?"

"Yea, what's the big deal?"

"What's the-," Lily sighed before continuing, "Levy McGarden: she's a well renowned reporter around these parts. Actually, most of Fiore knows about her works. She gets the most exclusive stories no matter what."

_Hmm, the girl sounds a little more interesting when you give her some background…who you kidding Gajeel? She's just a reporter. _Gajeel paused. _A reporter with a gun. _Gajeel pushed the thought out of his mind. "Seems like a moll girl." He grunted.

"I doubt it; I don't remember hearing anything about a fella except her two assistants... You should do an interview." Lily replied.

Gajeel gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Lily, what have you been drinking? Who do you think I am?"

Lily held up both of his hands. "Sorry. I was just throwing it out there. Anyway, you need to get ready for your performance. It is tomorrow, and the people will probably be expecting something different. I suggest an original by you and Juvia."

Gajeel wouldn't admit it out loud, but Lily—besides being a great friend—was a phenomenal manager for the two. He had helped then create a name for themselves starting with Lucy's rent party. "I know, but there's something strange about that McGarden girl now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Wipe the smirk off your face. It's nothing really. I'm just wondering how a girl like her carries a gun with elegance and have the sassiness of a fox. She's a little spitfire." He thought out loud.

Lily shrugged. "You didn't ask these things when you met Scarlet, and she's definitely _something_."

"I wouldn't ever cross her, though… something's up with that small bluenette." Gajeel replied still letting his thoughts roam.

Lily chuckled. "Hmm, I would have never guessed this is how the Great Redfox says he likes what he sees."

Gajeel growled. "I'm not interested!"

* * *

The show was a hit. In fact, it was one of the biggest crowds Juvia and Gajeel had ever played for at any speakeasy. The bassist was helping himself to the bar as he watched the crowd. There weren't many people here who he didn't know. He met up with Lucy's surprised guest—only to learn that it was Natsu and Happy, who he had met maybe two or three years ago. Gajeel downed a shot. Right now, he wasn't in the right mind to remember how they met. He was getting less and less sober by the minute, but nobody was complaining. However, one thing woke the man out of his drunken state. It came from the other side of the bar.

"Can I get chilled scotch, please? Oh and a few shot glasses." The voice asked sweetly.

"Would you like some ice with that?" the bartender replied as he cleaned a beer mug.

"No thank you, I don't need it." She answered in the same pleasant tone. After about a minute, he was back and gave the girl what she requested.

Gajeel's red eyes bolted straight for the woman who said it. He watched her pour a shot for herself and knocked it back. He expected her to cough or wheeze from the strength, but she only smiled. He couldn't believe his eyes. _This girl…_

* * *

Levy knew he was watching. She could have his attention with one smart comment and have him her grasp as long as she wanted. It was something she learned to do as she developed as a writer. As for the booze, eh, she can hold her liquor at a party like this one. She had one more before she needed to get to her friends she brought along.

She waved over the bartender. "I want to pay." She felt a large, shadowing presence behind her.

Some money appeared on the counter in front of her. "This is for the girl." The voice said. Levy smirked as the bartender took the money.

Levy got up from her seat and faced the man. He gave her slightly annoyed look. "McGarden."

"Redfox." She smiled.

"And what do I owe for the pleasure of seeing you again?" he replied giving her a dark smile.

"I was just in the neighborhood when I heard you and Ms. Lockser were performing. You played very nice, I might add." Levy answered cheerily, not even fazed by the threatening look.

"We shook talk privately-," Gajeel started.

"Then join me on the dance floor. We can talk there." Levy grabbed her bottle and glasses. "I'll meet you there." She winked before going to a table in the back where she saw two new faces along with Lucy, Cana, and Ezra Scarlet. "I have the drinks." Levy said placing them on the table.

"Took you long enough. I saw you having two of your own." Cana complained. The only reason why the speakeasy owner was at another joint was to see the competition and flirt.

"Anyway, while you were gone, we met up with Lily and Juvia." Erza said introducing the two.

A tall, dark-skinned man smiled and held out a hand. "Much obliged." Levy shook.

"It's a pleasure." Levy answered. She then shook Juvia's hand. "And what a lovely performance, you're a wonderful singer."

The dark bluenette blushed. "Thank you."

"We're not getting off topic. What took you so long?" Cana groaned as she downed a shot.

_Gosh, she's so impatient. _"I was talking to Redfox, alright." Levy thought for a moment. "Oh! I owe him a dance!" She suddenly exclaimed before turning to her two new acquaintances. "It's a pleasure, but please excuse me." She then disappeared into the crowd on the floor.

Lucy sighed. "She means no harm, but sometimes Levy doesn't stop working. She needs that interview otherwise she might lose her job."

"No problem, I like her spunk." Lily smiled. _Hehe, Gajeel got himself a dance? That's interesting. *Inner chuckle* This just gets more and more interesting._

Cana downed a shot. "Let's stop sitting here like we have nothing to do. I want to dance. And spy on the little bluenette." She whispered the last part.

Lucy shrugged. "No thanks."

"I think I'll stay here with Lucy." Juvia replied quietly.

"I'll dance with you." Lily smiled. _I want to know what's going on with Gajeel, too. _

* * *

Levy quickly found the man in a corner watching her approach him. "Shall we?" she smiled as she held out a hand.

Gajeel looked at the girl. She was wearing a blue conservative dress with a matching headband. She also wore white gloves. "Alright then." He took her hand and they joined at the edge of the dancing. As they joined, the song had changed to a slow couples' dance: _It had to be you_ by Isham Jones and Marion Harris. This time it was a familiar girl with long white blonde hair singing; in Levy's opinion she was better than the original. But for now she paid attention to the man she danced with.

Gajeel held one of Levy's hands and placed the other on her hip; Levy had one on his shoulder and in a hand. "You have no idea how much you've been in my head this past week." Gajeel grunted.

"Well us reporters have our ways…" Levy answered.

"Nah that's not it. I'm talking about you, as a person not the job." Gajeel corrected.

Levy was confused. She thought she was as normal as any other girl. She looked up into the man's eyes. They avoided eye contact for a while before looking down at her brown ones. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's not common seeing a girl with gun and using it like an expert." Gajeel explained.

Levy gave an annoyed sigh. "I already told you why."

"The 'I want to protect my friend' spell isn't gonna work now." Gajeel clarified. This girl was definitely special. Gajeel had seen his share of unique woman from time to time, but this one was different. He had to know why.

Levy went quiet and nonchalantly rested her head against his lower chest. Gajeel was surprised by the move and slightly blushed. Meanwhile, Cana and Lily made their way close to the two. Lily caught the man's eyes as he happily kept in step with the brunette who rested her head on his shoulder. Lily smirked as he mouthed, 'I see that blush, Redfox.'

Gajeel glared at him then rolled his eyes. As they moved, Cana gave Levy a quick wink before her and Lily were gone. Levy sighed. "You're a smooth dancer, Redfox." She complimented.

"I know how to keep in time, but don't get off topic. Who's your man of choice?" he asked still thinking she was dating some gangster.

Levy lifted her head to look at him. Her face screamed shocked. "No one, thank you very much." She answered shyly. She may have evened slightly blushed from the question.

Gajeel flashed a toothy grin before leaning into her ear. "So you're just a free-lancer hopping and shooting around. That can be dangerous, who knows what could happen to girl like you." He whispered.

His voice sent an excited shiver down her spine, but she caught what he was trying to say. "True, but who said that I was alone?" she whispered back before Gajeel leaned away.

Gajeel groaned. "Who do you work for?"

"No- no one." She answered. _God, he already figured it out?! _Gajeel knew she was lying, but he decided to stop prying and move on. "What else intrigues you?" she said calming down and smiling.

"Wouldn't be my choice of words…your drinking habits? I would have sworn you were drunk when you were at the party." He responded. He noticed how the song had become extended and improvised by the girl.

"What!" Levy exclaimed a little over a normal talking voice. "I am not an alcoholic."

"I wasn't saying all that, but I haven't seen even few girls that hold much hard liquor, well besides Alberona." Gajeel explained.

Levy blushed and scratched her cheek. "I know my limit. I feel like I'm the one being interviewed. You," she paused so he could fill in.

"Still not interested." He answered bluntly.

Levy groaned. _This is gonna take me awhile._ "Fine for now, but tell me why you don't like reporters. Most musician like the attention." She moved on.

"Not very sociable. You're just probably trying to use me." Gajeel replied looking off to the side.

Levy listened. _Hmm, I've never heard that before; I wonder what happened to him. _"I promise you that I'm not trying to use you, Gajeel-san." She said sweetly. He only grunted in response. She listened to the song for a moment before humming along the chorus_—_which was 'It had to be you'.

Gajeel felt the vibrations against his chest and looked down at the girl. She seemed relaxed, but also a bit tired. He assumed the alcohol was slowly starting to affect the both of them. "You alright shrimp?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just sleepy. Excuse me, but I think I'll make my way home, now. I assure you we'll meet up later, though." Levy answered. It was actually getting really late, but of course the party was going to continue for maybe another two or three hours. She noted of the nickname he gave her.

"You live close?" Levy heard him ask.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you live close?" he repeated.

"Um yea, well sort of…ish. Why?" she answered. _Why does he need to know? _

"I'll walk you home." Gajeel shrugged. He looked up and noticed that Lily smirked. 'I heard that.' He mouthed. _Gah, doesn't he have something better to do? _Gajeel mentally growled.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I-,"

"Look I'm not really a gentleman, but it's late and there's a bunch of ossifieds here. I don't want nothing bad to happen to ya… Just don't make a bruise out of a cut." He explained.

Levy nodded. "I guess that'll be alright." The two slowly danced their way to the edge of the dance floor, just as the song ended. They exited out of the side door.

* * *

The song ended and the white blonde changed to singing _Second Hand Rose_ by Fanny Brice. Lily gave a hearty chuckle. "This was an interesting night for those two."

"Hmm, I agree. There's something about that Redfox fellow that wakes up something different in Levy. She can be a quiet girl, even with her job." Cana replied.

Lily raised a brow. "Really? She seems like a little firecracker."

"Yea well, her job might be on the line with this interview. I just hope she doesn't get hurt in the process, and Redfox will come through and do it." Cana enlightened.

_Sounds serious, better make it happen. _"How would she get hurt?"

_Oh no, did I saw too much? _"She has her hobbies." Cana quickly answered. Lily nodded and the two continued happily chatting and dancing the night away.

* * *

The cold night air hit Levy's skin. _Hmm, I don't remember where I left my jacket…I'll just try not to shiver. _They exited the alley and started up the road. "You know you don't have to do this. I mean I kinda live on the other side of town, so this really won't be necessary." Levy said trying to get the man off her back. In truth, she didn't mind the man's company, but she didn't want to seem like a burden.

"Keep thinking you're a burden and I'll leave you out here with the drunks." He paused. "I might live nearby anyway." He mumbled.

Levy went quiet and they continued down the street making turns here and there. After a while—when they were waiting to cross the nightly traffic—Levy couldn't resist the cold weather and started rocking a little bit back n' worth to try and warm herself up.

Gajeel noticed the girl's movement and took off his suit coat hand held it out. "Here you look like a rat-dog shaking like that." Levy blushed and took the coat and put it on. It was definitely way too big for her, but she wasn't complaining. She muttered a thanks. "Gosh, you know you could have just asked." He said as they finally crossed the road—looking off to the side.

"I didn't want to bother." She muttered.

"You would have bother with a cold." He retorted. "Don't you have a coat?"

"Left it at the bar." She yawned as they took a final right turn and headed down a street.

Gajeel grunted. He took in his surroundings and realized what Levy meant by other side of town was truly where most of the Blacks lived. He didn't mind at all; he was more interested in how the shrimp got here. _Being a reporter, I bet she could make anything sound interesting. _

Levy stopped in front of a town building. "Wanna come in?" she asked as she climb up the short flight of stairs and knocked on the door.

"No-," he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He heard some yelling coming from the other side of the door and got a little concerned.

The door swung open and a tall, big-boned **(A/N: not fat, honestly) **black woman opened the door. She had a pink polka dot bandana wrapped around her head with the knot in the front. She wore a yellow apron around her waist with a blue button up blouse. She had her hand on hips with a broom in one. Two kids ran behind her chasing, each other.

She looked immediately at the bluenette. "Levy McGarden, why in the world are you so damn~, company." She said clapping her hands together, as she looked up and saw Gajeel. The woman smiled. "How are you young man? Levy didn't tell me she would be bringing a man over. Would you like anything to eat? I just made some gumbo that would definitely fill you up."

Gajeel blushed, which the woman noticed—but not Levy, and answered her. "Uh, no thank you. I was just making sure Levy got here safely." He clarified.

She smiled as she leaned a little through the doorway. "Aw that's alright, you can come in. I even got an extra room if you want to spend the night."

Levy was red. "It's alright Big Momma; I'm sure Redfox has thinga he has to do, so-,"

"Child hush… Redfox as in the bass player? Ooo, I've heard you play before—beautiful sound. But if you insist… well I hope you stop by again. Levy could use the company. Hey you brats, get in your bed before I beat you with this broom. Excuse me, I'll leave you two to your alone." She said closing the door, so they don't see what she would do with the kids.

Levy let out a sigh. "Hehe, that's Big Momma. Sorry about that, she really like my mother, honestly." She giggled as she gave him his coat.

Gajeel nodded. "No problem. I like her. Well, here you are."

"Thank you Gajeel, I enjoyed the night." She said scratching her cheek.

Gajeel ruffled her hair. "Me too." He then turned and walked away down the street. "Catch you around?"

"You can bet on it." She called to him before entering the building. _Definitely. _

* * *

Levy was awaken to someone shaking her. She groaned before sitting up, turning to who had interrupted her sleep. She thought it would be one of the kids, and figured she would give them a proper scolding. It was Big Momma.

The woman stood in her typical intimidating pose, with her arms crossed—standing over the bed. The only odd thing there was the wide smile plastered on her face. "Levy don't be such a sleepy-head and get up. You have a guest."

Levy sat up then rubbed her eyes—confused. She rarely, maybe never, had guests over. "What are you talking about? Who would be here at this hour?" Levy could tell it was seven or eight; the sun was just now rising.

Big Momma waved her hand. "It's a surprise. Now stop asking questions, and let me help you get dress."

* * *

Gajeel didn't know how he got here. He only dropped by to give the girl her jacket, but the next thing he realized, he was sitting in a bright blue kitchen—having been invited for breakfast. He would have refused if it was anyone else, but this was the woman know as Big Momma and Gajeel could tell that was the type of woman who can get real pissed if things didn't go her way. So he really didn't have much of a choice.

The woman had disappeared upstairs, mentioning something about checking on the bluenette, but Gajeel was just nervous about the whole situation. He didn't know why. He wondered where the kids were, but he figured they were still asleep. (Truth be told, that as soon as Big Momma saw the man approaching her building she woke those kids up and out the house to go shopping for a few things she really didn't need).

Gajeel heard some footsteps, and for some reason stood to his feet. Levy came into view wearing a bright yellow polka-dotted dress with a yellow hat. She blushed at the sight of the man, but quickly replaced it with a bright smile. "Good morning Redfox."

Gajeel looked down then handed her coat. "Um- uh, this is yours; I figured I'd drop it off…but I guess I'll be off." He fumbled with his words as he noticed the glare the woman behind Levy had given him.

Big Momma went over to him and gave him a side hug as she brought him close to her, hooking her arm around his stomach. "Of course not. You should stay for breakfast besides I don't want you leaving my house on an empty stomach." Big Momma said through clenched teeth and a threatening smile.

_You tried, but she's not letting you go. _"…Alright then." Gajeel replied.

The woman clapped her hands together before going to the oven and putting in some biscuits. "Wonderful! Levy please show this fine young man to the dining room. I'll join you when everything's ready."

Levy obeyed her orders and showed Gajeel to the room, and they sat. When she was sure the woman was busy with her work, she let out a deep breath. "Thank you for bringing my coat back."

Gajeel did the same. "No problem."

There was a moment of silence. "…I have no clue what she threatened to do to you, but I'm really surprised she even let you inside."

The man raised a brow. "Why would that be? She invited me in last night."

"Oh~," Levy said waving a hand, "she's a very protective woman. She wouldn't even let my two assistants upstairs for work."

"Your assistants are male? Hmm, were you shy to tell me your choice?" Gajeel chuckled.

Levy blushed. "Already told you no, there just my friends, I swear." She stammered. "Anyway, that's why I'm so surprise when she said all that last night, especially about being able to get a room." She muttered the last part.

"Hmm, she normally play match-maker?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope, the other three woman living here don't experience this, but who knows?" Levy answered.

There was a loud sneeze. "You children, better not be talking bout me!" Big Momma called from the kitchen.

"Not at all," Levy answered back. "By the way, how did you get my coat back? Did Lily drop it off?"

Gajeel shook his head. "…no I went back and got it—before heading home for the night. But how do you know Lil'?"

"Met him last night." Levy simply answered with a small smile. Gajeel mentally groaned. _God, I can just see the bastard pestering the shit out the girl…and me._

Just then Big Momma entered carrying two big trays, one in each arm. "Food ready." She said as if she announcing to a room full of people instead of just two people.

Gajeel looked down and saw a plate of fried chicken thighs and a plate piled high with waffles. He subconsciously licked his lips. _This is gonna be good—definitely better than what Lily could whip up._

"There's more coming, but you two can start eating up." The woman said before heading back into the kitchen.

"Is there always so much food?" Gajeel asked.

Levy shyly chuckled and shrugged. "Yep, you learn how to eat a lot cause you're not gonna let it go to waste. But don't worry, the smell of food should awake the other women here."

Sure enough, after a slim, young woman entered, leaning on the doorframe. She wore a green dress that ended at mid-thigh length. Her hair was short and curly, and she casually smoke a cigarette from a long, rare ivory cigarette holder. She puffed a long, thin gust of smoke. She gave a chuckle before going back into the kitchen.

"Big Momma! Who this fine, young cat we go here?" she asked loudly.

"Sssh! Why you so loud? That Mr. Redfox, but don't go 'round trying to put him on a leash. He Levy's boy." Big Momma answered just as loud.

"Aw, why she always get the boys?" the girl wined, "I mean she has Jet and Droy. Why can't I play with him?"

"Hush up. Are you stayin' fo breakfast?" Big Momma asked.

"Nah, I have a gig to play, but invite him over later. I want to have my turn." She chuckled. "Bye." The conversation was heard loud n' clear. Levy was on fire.

The bluenette was all kind of shades of red. "…"

Gajeel snickered. _I'm enjoying my time here. _"Hehe, who was that?"

"That was Charlotte. Otherwise known as the loose girl of the building, and the biggest sheba to the boys on this street." Big Momma answered coming into the room with a large pitcher of orange juice. She laughed. "I only have a few more things, but go ahead and eat."

Gajeel nodded, _I can tell why. _She had a figure. He then turned to the bluenette. "So you play around?" he smirked.

If it was possibly, her face was redder. "No!" she squeaked out.

Gajeel laughed. "I'm kidding." Soon, all the food was served, Big Momma said grace, then the three were eating.

"So Gajeel, what brings you to Magnolia?" Big Momma asked.

The man finished his big bite of chicken, before answering. "A friend of mine said this is where the music business is booming, so I figured I'd give it a try. I didn't have anywhere else to go." He answered.

"Interesting. I hope you got a place to stay. I mean, I'm always I open if you need help. I've been wondering, where did you meet little Levy, here." The woman asked.

The two looked at each other. "…a party." Levy simply answered.

"Oh that's right, there's where she said she ran off last week. Play any good places?" Big Momma replied.

"Um, last night was good." Gajeel answered. Levy wouldn't normally be this quiet, but she let Big Momma was asking all the right questions and all Levy had to do was just sit tight and listen.

After a while, it was around nine and they were cleaning off the table. Gajeel had to say, the food was delicious. "Thank you for visiting Gajeel, but I must be going to work. I already know I have a lot to get to." Levy replied. "Bye Momma."

"Uh yea, I'll have to go too. Thanks for everything ma'am." Gajeel said to Big Momma.

"Any time." She waved as the two exited the house.

Gajeel and Levy went their separate ways, but not without saying their good-byes. "I know you were listening to me talk. Did you put her up to the task?" Gajeel questioned.

"Not at all, but you were so blunt. How much convincing will I have to do for this interview?" Levy smiled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "If you could catch my eye, then we'll talk."

Levy gave an innocent giggled. "I already have, maybe I'll just have to tug a little."

"See ya shrimp." He chuckled.

"Later Redfox."

* * *

Terms Used-

Sheba: _a very attractive woman; one with sex appeal_  
Ossified: _a drunk_  
Juice Joint: _a speakeasy _(in this case, a very uncreative name for one)  
What's eating ya: _What's wrong?_  
Moll: _a gangster's gal_  
Man of Choice (my own): _a girl's boyfriend or love interest_  
Bruise of a cut: _Don't make it bigger than it needs to be_  
speakeasy: _an illegal establishment selling booze _

* * *

How was that? That was fun to write, but I'm excited for the next chapter. Please review. Thank you for reading.


	3. The Girl Got a Gat

Hi again! Here's this simple chapter that I've been too damn excited for. A few more things will be explained here. I hope you all enjoy. Oh! And did I ever suggest listening to some jazz as you read? It's what I do when I write this particular piece. Try it and if a song is mention pause to check it out. You might find a favorite. Anywho, we'll move on right with it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The Girl Got a Gat

Levy groaned. Time was ticking and she still didn't have the interview she needed; the editor was gonna have her head soon. Levy knew the only reason why her boss extended her deadline was because she would have to wait longer after she reassigned the job to someone else. Levy sighed. _Why can't she understand that he keeps refusing me? _Levy rubbed her head a little. _"I don't care if you have to fuck him and end up pregnant with his kids; I want you to get that interview!" she had told me. _Levy winced at the thought. Levy looked up at the fan in her office. She heard a tapping at her window. She stood and turned. _Natsu? _

She opened the window. "Natsu, how did you get up here?" she asked as the man climbed through the window.

He took a deep breath as he looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Levy gawked at him. "Natsu, this is the fifth floor."

"Is it? I just climbed up the fire escape." He answered.

Levy sighed then chuckled. _He always has so much energy; it doesn't even faze him. _"Alrighty then, well what's up?"

Natsu handed her a medium sized manila envelope. "From Dreyar."

Levy shook her head nervously. "No, no, please, you know I have work to do. I still need to get this interview, and I might lose my job." She groaned.

Natsu patted her shoulder. "I get it, but why don't you go full-time? You know Dreyar will pay you for it."

Levy sighed as she untwined the envelope and took out the papers. "I know, but it's easier when I work undercover instead of having to meet with informants. They're not always telling the whole story."

"Dreyar requested you specifically. You'll have to scrunch your time, but I'll help you with your interview." Natsu replied.

Levy was surprised by his words. "Really? How?" she said eagerly.

Natsu chuckled. "Gajeel and I played a few gigs a while back."

Levy nodded in understanding. "Ah, I forgot you play the trumpet."

Natsu nodded. "Yep, I have a gig next week. Anyway, I'll drop a hint later."

Levy hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you."

Natsu chuckled. "I can't promise you nothing, but I'll try." He took a step through the window. "I gotta bounce, but I'll see you later."

Levy waved. "Bye."

Natsu grinned. "Good luck."

**(A/N: **I'm currently having this head cannon that Natsu and Levy are old buddies with not much screen time**)**

* * *

Gajeel shoved his way out to an alley. He growled as he punched the wall—cracking the bricks. "Damn it, it's the boys and the drama all over again."

Juvia ran after him. "Gajeel, wait."

"We both are very upset, but please calm down." Juvia said rubbing her friend's shoulders.

"No Juvia, I'm tired of all these rich big-shots lessening their pay—thinking that we would grovel at their feet just cause they're offering money." He practically roared.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia understands, but don't you think punching him in front of all his guests was a little too much?"

Gajeel chuckled. "No, I think that's the least he can worry about."

"Gajeel, he was our old boss. That's a little too much." Juvia replied happily he was getting a little better.

"Tch, how times have changed. When I left, he was nice middle class, not rude and rolling in dough." Gajeel retorted.

"Either way, be happy Juvia was able to get the money from his suit pocket before a scene was created." She then handed him his share.

"Gihi, another reason why you're my friend. You haven't done this in a while." Gajeel said bringing back old memories.

Juvia glared at him. "Juvia did not steal…she simply took what was hers. Now hush, before Juvia goes back and returns it." She threatened.

Gajeel chuckled. "Alright. Alright. Let's go. We'll have dinner at my place."

Juvia giggled. "Yay, leftover spaghetti." She joked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Whatever woman."

* * *

Levy walked into the dark alley and knocked on the door that was in there. It slightly opened, then all the way. "Good to see you Levy. It's been a while."

Levy smiled. "Hi Erza, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Dreyar wanted to see you?" Ezra answered.

Levy nodded. "That's why I'm here." The two walked in. Levy went straight to the back of the building to a room—saying her hellos on the way.

She entered the office and she was greeted by a smiling short, old man who sat behind a desk. "Hello Mr. Dreyar," she smiled, "I got your letter." Levy took a seat.

"Good, so about it-,"

"Well excuse me sir, but I have a problem." Levy interrupted.

Makarov wore a concerned look on his face. "What is it?"

Levy sighed. "Well you see, I know this is a very important job, but right now, I have a big interview I need to do for the newspaper. If I don't do this, I might lose my job. And I know that I've been taking off here for a while, but I just hope you understand." She explained.

Makarov nodded in understanding. "Your job is a very important cover up for what you do here, and I know you enjoy it very much. Hmm…who do you need to interview?" he asked giving consideration to her request.

Levy sighed. "For the past couple of weeks, I've been trying to get an interview with Gajeel Redfox."

Makarov's eyes glinted. "Well this involves him. You were originally gonna track down Jose's goons, but it's seems like after a recent conflict, Jose's targeting Redfox and Ms. Lockser."

Levy looked at him with shocked eyes. "I can't have Jose interfering with my work! What happened?" she said trying to calming down.

"Well from what I've heard, the two played a gig for his party. They were paid less than what was originally dealt. Redfox seemed to take matters in his own hands and there was a one sided physical dispute." Makarov replied.

Levy gasped. "Oh god, he just asked for a death wish."

Makarov nodded. "Yes, and what makes it more interesting is that Redfox used to work for Porla. Jose only ended up with a bloody nose, and Juvia somehow got their money."

"Did they not realize he was working for the man in charge of one of the cruelest record labels in the industry?" Levy groaned as she shook her head in disbelief.

"This was before Jose got in depth with his work. Though, I don't know what they did for him." Makarov corrected.

"Ooo, that is way before." Levy added.

"Anyway, your job is to make sure that Jose can't even get his hands on the two. He is going to get very persistent with them." Makarov added. "So hopefully, you'll be able to get your interview done with him."

Levy sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I guess I can find some time to do it." She groaned.

Makarov smiled. "This will turn out for the good—don't worry about it Ms. McGarden. You'll see."

* * *

Natsu laughed as he shook his old friend's hand. "Redfox, it's been a while."

"Dragneel, I see you're back." Gajeel shook back. Lily got word that Dragneel wanted to get together, so he made it happen. Redfox had nothing to do anyway. The two took a seat; they were at the famous Alberona's. "So how's Happy?"

Natsu giggled. "As good as ever, he even found himself a friend, but she's not paying him no mind."

Gajeel laughed as Cana kept the drinks coming. "What brings you back to town?"

_Dreyar's Work. _"Well, the music industry is really booming here, so I figured I want to get a part of that." He answered with a grin. "But it seems you and Juvia have been doing well by yourselves." Gajeel nodded. The two went into a comfortable silence. "Plus, the press seems to be getting a kick with all the action, but I haven't gotten much attention with them…what about you?" Natsu asked remembering what he said to Levy.

Gajeel grunted. "No, I don't want the attention."

Natsu nodded. "Oh well you know, I know almost everyone in town-,"

"You and Lily both." Gajeel muttered.

"And if you ever change your mind, I have a friend you can talk to if you're ever up for it." Natsu added—trying to be persistent, but not obvious.

Gajeel raised a brow. "Name?"

Natsu sipped his beer. "Levy McGarden." He muttered into his mug.

_Tch, that girl just keeps showing up. She's a determine little shrimp. _"Oh." He mumbled.

Natsu mentally groaned. _I'll leave him for now, but I can't let Levy down. _The two strayed away from the topic and continued catching up.

* * *

"How did this even happen?!" Juvia asked as she ran beside Gajeel, with her heels in her hand.

"I don't know. We were supposed to play at that house. It was supposed to be a party, but I guess not." Gajeel answered. Gun shots were shot into the air by their perpetrators.

"Juvia thinks this is related to our incident with Jose." She added.

"Either way, we can find that out later. We need to get away quick. Damn, I wish I didn't forget my gun." Gajeel looked ahead of him. "Turn right." They quickly entered an alley and backed up—hoping not to be seen even though the men were far away.

A man stopped right in front of the alley. "Do you think they went in here?" he asked.

Another approached him. "Wouldn't hurt to check." They took a step with their guns ready to shoot.

There was a chuckle. "Haha boys, I'm surprised you have the guts to be out during daylight. Seems as if you're gonna the price though." It was a female voice.

Gajeel gasped loudly. "Oh my go-," Juvia swiftly covered his mouth with her hand. She placed a finger on her lips—telling him to hush. The two watched attentively.

The sound of heels got louder on the cobblestone street and a short, bluenette came into view. She was clad in an orange shirt tucked into a pair of cream trousers with a matching fedora. She twirled her own shotgun in her hand. She gave a cocky chuckled. "So who's gonna go down first. You or him." She gestured at the men. Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes. _Is that really the shrimp?!_

"Please not today Ms. McGarden, we'll stop. We just need to find other work." One added.

"Yea, you know how things can be." The other said.

Levy shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I've warned you two excessively. I gotta bring you in to Mr. Dreyar. Maybe your plea will soften your punishment."

The air changed quickly. The men wore dark, menacing faces. "Seems we gotta take you down first. We can get Redfox later." One man said.

_Damn, are they already after him? Goodness, he must have fucked up bad! _"What's the beef with him? I wouldn't think Jose would go after his own."

The men laughed. "Redfox was never part of the boss' music biz, but you don't need to know more."

Levy returned the laugh. "Fine then. I'll figure it out anyway." she replied as she revealed another gun. She pointed one at each man. "We could have done this very easily, but you guys have been playing with my patience for too long."

The men shifted their guns at the woman. "I don't have a problem shooting a girl—especially someone like you. We'll begin this on three."

Levy mentally snickered. "Three!" she shouted before hitting one man with her gun and avoiding a punch from the other. She then blocked his attempt to lunge at her, and used the opportunity to kick the gun out his hand and him to the ground.

She pointed her gun at him as he laid at her feet. "I only have to bring you in alive, but that doesn't mean how close to death you can be." She told him in a cold voice. He slowly nodded, accepting his faith. Levy gave him a sweet smile before punching him across the face. He was out for sure.

Levy felt movement and she turned to see the first man grabbing his gun. "At least, I can take you out before I go." He muttered as he lifted his gun towards the alley aiming for the two. "There you are, you bastard."

Levy's eyes went wide. "No!" she exclaimed she kicked his arm, sending the bullet far to the left—avoiding Juvia and Gajeel.

Gajeel felt dizzy. This was too confusing. How did this quiet, yet daring reporter turn into someone who seemed to be with the mob? His vision was fuzzy, and soon he was out.

* * *

"Are you crazy!? Why did you bring him here?" a voice said.

"Well, I just couldn't leave him there; plus, it's smart to bring him here. He's seen a lot." Gajeel recognized the voice…_Levy?_

"Quiet both of you. Levy, I think you did the best for what you had…oh look he's waking up. McGarden, I leave it to you to make him feel welcome." Then two pairs of footsteps left.

Gajeel's eyes slowly opened. "Damn, what happened?" he muttered. He turn to his right. It was Juvia.

She waved. "Hi Gajeel-san, how do you feel?" she smiled. Gajeel quickly sat up and looked around; then he was hit with a bad headache. "Oh Gajeel, be careful. You passed out. Where you drinking earlier today?"

"Tch woman, are you seriously gonna blame a shot of whiskey on this?" Gajeel growled, "and you don't try going anywhere, shrimp." He said as he turned to his left. Levy stood there and gave him a shy wave.

"Juvia think she'll give two some privacy." Juvia replied and quickly left before anyone could argue. Levy groaned as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. They sat in silence for a long time.

Levy spoke when she was sure when he had calmed down some. "So…"

Gajeel glared up at her. "Let me guess. You're some psychotic mafia ruler who uses the reporter job as a cover up to kill innocent musicians. Am I right?"

Levy's eyes went wide. "I am not a psychotic mafia ruler!" she exclaimed—shocked that he would accuse her of such a thing.

Gajeel raised a brow. "What about the rest?"

Levy scratched her cheek awkwardly. "This is kinda hard to explain…"

"Then allow me. I'm sure we can find a positive use for this unpredictable outcome." Levy turned her head towards the door. It was Mister Makarov Dreyar.

Gajeel looked shocked at the man. "Old man Dreyar! You're in on this too!?" Gajeel said in disbelief. _What is happening to the world?! I just thought he was just a record label owner._

Makarov nodded. "This is going to be a lot to take in, but I believe it's necessary for you to know now instead of later." Makarov paused before taking a deep breath. "So you know of Jose Porla."

Gajeel grunted as he crossed his arms. "Yea, what about him?"

"Well over the past few years, he's made a name for himself as a head of the record company—Phantom Records. The music business has been getting tight with stiff competition between the labels in Magnolia and in the nearing towns. The truth in the matter is that Jose—in fact—has been killing few by few musicians from different labels, so his boys can rise to the top. Do you remember how Jim Frank disappeared about six months ago? That was Jose's work." Makarov explained.

Gajeel thought for a moment. "That's explains a lot." He muttered. "So what about y'all. I'm sure this ain't some little protest group."

Makarov chuckled. "Well, let's just say we're a resistance force."

"Music Industry mob." Gajeel mumbled. "Anyway, how does any of this relate to me?"

"Well because of your conflict with him, you and Juvia have pretty much jumped to the top of his list." Levy answered this time. _Well, you sure as hell did it this time, Gajeel. _Gajeel muttered a curse. "That's why you had those boys after you. I was just doing a patrol, but it seems I came in the nick of time." Levy added.

Makarov nodded. "Yes, but I think you can handle yourself. However, I believe to avoid some important information from getting out, I'll kindly ask you to join us. You can refuse though."

_Great, he's asking you to join his merry gang of mafia rulers. Like hell, he'd just let me leave…eh, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like I've been getting a little bored with myself. _"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled at the situation, "good cause I want in."

"Wow now Mr. Dreyar, are you sure about this?" Levy interjected.

"What, you think I can't handle myself?" Gajeel retorted.

"Tch, this isn't some petty job—where you just twirl around a gun and shot aimlessly. You have to know the ropes first." Levy scoffed.

Makarov tittered. "Why that's a wonderful idea Ms. McGarden! You can show Mr. Redfox how we do things around here. It would definitely keep the load off you."

"What!?" Levy and Gajeel responded in unison.

"Mr. Dreyar, you know there's a lot I have to do, and well just look at him. He's gonna be a piece of work." Levy said.

Gajeel growled. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm sure I can do it."

Makarov laughed. "Well I'll leave you two to get a little work done. It's good to have you Mr. Redfox. Welcome to Fairy Tail Records." The old man smiled before leaving.

There was a heavy silence between the two. Levy groaned. "Fine, but before we do anything, I should have you know that most of the people you know are a part of this, so they can cover their own asses."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Like who?"

Levy thought for a moment. "Let's see…well Juvia, Scarlet, Fullbuster, Dragneel, oh I shouldn't forget your friend Lily. He came to check on you and got to talking with Dreyar."

"Lil too!" Gajeel exclaimed. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride."

Levy smiled and nodded. "Well, welcome to the club." She paused as she heard music starting up. "It seems the gang is about to start partying soon. I suggest you get up and join the fun. Think of it as a greeting party." Levy headed for the door before turning back. "Well come on now." Gajeel groaned before following.

* * *

"Ooo, seems like we got us some new recruits. Ya feeling jazzy or posh?" Cana winked as she swayed her hips to the beat.

Gajeel looked down. "So when you meant most people I know, you really meant everyone?"

Levy smirked and snickered. "Maybe, maybe not. It depends if they're in the music business and are under Mr. Dreyar."

"Tch, great. The next thing you're gonna tell me is that you have the voice of pure silk, right?" he joked with a smirked.

Levy shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta change out of these dirty work clothes. Go out and mingle with the folks. I'll catch you around." She winked before disappearing into the crowd.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked back at Cana. "So Alberona, I'm guessing these your top customer?"

The brunette laughed. "Sure are. They help me pay the bills, and I get to hang around and party. This is my simple living—just don't rat me out to the cops."

Gajeel chuckled. "Well, you gonna hit me with some liquor or not?"

Cana laughed again as she waved for Gajeel to follow. "I'm not bartending today. I got my place closed nearby; you have to talk to Mirajane for that." They approached a white blonde girl who was washing a glass beer mug and humming to herself. "Mira, you've seen Redfox before."

The girl nodded. "Oh yea, we were all at the Juice Joint a few days ago. Welcome to Fairy Tail, can I get you something?"

Cana left as Gajeel answered. "Scotch is fine. So, you're a singer."

Mirajane blushed a little. "Well, I used to be really big, but I'm taking it slow for now." She paused—listening to the music. "You should get up there and join the band." She smiled.

Gajeel shook his head. "Don't got my bass." He grunted.

There was a clearing of the throat. "Well, we took care of that. I had Lily go bring it over. Don't worry though, we just gave it a few simple repairs and polished it up. You take excellent care of it." Makarov explained.

Gajeel shrugged. "Of course, I do."

Mira giggled. "That reminds me when Natsu first came here. Who knows how long that poor trumpet had to live before you fixed it up, Mr. Dreyar?"

Makarov nodded. "So your bass is in my office, you can pick it up whenever you're ready. Are you going to join the guys to play?" he motioned his head to the stage where Natsu played through his trumpet, Gray let the notes flow on his sax, and Lucy danced with Natsu when he took a break. It was all fun and games when you had the _Henderson Stomp_ playing.

_Wait a sec, Blondie's a part of this too?! Damn, was I the only one missing out on the fun? _Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, I won't play for now. I guess I'll go mingle."

Makarov nodded. "Alright, but we need to discuss a contract soon."

Gajeel paused. _Eh, I guess it comes with the job. Besides, Juvia and I been needing to sign to a record company. _"Will do." He replied as he downed his shot before walking around.

He talked around with the folks—who didn't seem surprised that he finally joined the gang of musicians at Fairy Tail. "Hey alley-cat, you finally woke up." Lily smirked.

Gajeel shook his hand in their usual friendly manner. "So one hell ride we got ourselves into."

Lily shrugged. "I don't mind. It's one long hell of a ride after another, but since when did we care?" he chuckled.

Gajeel laughed. "You aren't messing around, are you?"

Lily looked at him jokingly. "With the women here? Of course not, I work all day and have my fun at night, but these gals could easily break my back and have me begging for mercy—not that I'm complaining." He winked.

Gajeel smiled. "Go run along, I'll see you later."

"Alright." Lily replied.

**Later on that night…**

"Hey all you ladies and gents, it's that time that you've been waiting for. The gal who seems quiet and shy is stepping out her shell tonight to give us all a special treat. You know who it is, so put those hands together and welcome her." Natsu introduced. The room began to applaud, hoot, and whistle. Gajeel watched in amusement, wanting to know who was this well-admired musician of musicians.

She came out in a relatively short red dress, strutted out in red heels, and a feathered headband. At the sight of the gal, the commotion increased and the girl threw a few kisses to the crowd. She popped her hip to the band and they started playing. She giggled before grabbing the mic and singing:

'_I'm just happy as a king  
Feeling good and everything.  
Just like a bird in the spring (got to let it out)  
It's my sweety can't you see  
while the pining I confess  
does he love me that's why I shout_

_Everybody loves my baby  
but my baby don't love nobody but me  
nobody but me  
now  
_

_Everybody wants my baby  
but my baby don't want nobody but me  
that's plain to see!'_

_(various scatting)_

'_That's why everybody loves my baby,  
but my baby don't love nobody but me  
No body but me' _

The crowd whistled as she paused to dance and waved her hands. "Dang Natsu, look at you playing good like The Cat!" The girl smiled as she danced by the trumpeter.

_I don't know what type of delicious, tempting hell I am in right now and if I ever want to leave... I'm just trying to figure out how the hell does that damn shrimp have the voice of a goddess. _It was true the one and only Levy McGarden was taking the stage and rocking the crowd as if it was no body's business.

'_Oh I said Everybody loves my baby  
but my baby don't love nobody but me  
nobody but me  
that's plain to see'_

As Levy sung, she sent flirty looks to a random select of males—making the group get excited. The band took to a slower rhythm, but Levy stopped them. "Don't slow it down boys, I got a treat for the folks." The band sped it up to a different version with more trumpet, and the crowd watched as a slim dark young man appeared on stage smiling as he fixed his gray party suit and sung his version:

'_Yes, everybody loves my baby  
But my baby don't love nobody but me,  
nobody but me  
Oh, everybody wants my baby  
But my baby don't want nobody but me;  
that's plain to see_

_Yes, she got a foam like Venus  
Honest, I ain't talking Greek  
No one can come between us  
She's my Sheba, I'm her Sheik_

_Yes, everybody loves my baby  
But my baby, nobody but me  
Yeah, love nobody but me'_

Fairy Tail watched in shock, but soon joined in the fun. Levy giggled as she clapped her hands. "Ladies and Gents, give up for Lily, will ya?" The man tipped his hat and winked. "So yes, everyone loves my baby," Levy began.

"Yeah everybody loves my baby," Lily joined in, "but my baby don't love no body but me," And with that the two were singing in a round—Levy singing her version with Lily following close after. The crowd ate it all up, and it even got more chaotic when the next instrumental part came and the two took hand and began doing the Charleston!

The crowd's cheers got louder and soon everyone joined in with the two. Gajeel looked through the mass and saw that pretty much everyone paired up to dance: Gray took a break and was alongside Juvia; Gajeel saw a little Happy at least attempting to do the dance with a similar aged white haired girl; heck, even Alberona got a dance with Dreyar's brat. Gajeel sighed._ I must look like a sore thumb not dancing with rest. _

"Um, eh- excuse me. This might be weird, but would you like to dance?" Gajeel glared downward to the shaking, shy piano protégé Wendy Marvell.

He gave her a soft grin. "Alright kid." He took held of her hand and was surprise to see she already knew the dance and had been leading him for a quick moment.

The dancing kept going on for a while until Levy and Lil' left the stage leaving behind cries of encores, whistles, and hoots. Soon, the quiet Wendy Marvell took to the piano to satisfy the crowd for the time being with _Mr. Freddie Blues. _

_Where the hell is that little- _"Looking for someone?"

Gajeel glared over to the person he was looking for. It was Lily. He couldn't help but grin at his old friend. "So Fiore's Satchmo has returned once again."

Lily shook his head as he waved a finger. "I ain't a Satchmo; I just do my own thing."

Gajeel patted his shoulder. "Yes, I know. But you know what I mean. I say you better than whatever the State's got going on."

Lily did a little bow. "Thank you, thank you."

Gajeel's grin turned into a wicked smirked and his grip on Lily's shoulder tightened. "Now, more importantly, how the hell did she convince you to go on stage in a night when I've been at it for at least two years?"

Lily shrugged. "She was convincing; besides, I didn't know she could sing like that."

"Like hell, none of us did. I'll catch you later; I'm gonna find the gal." Gajeel replied.

"Oh gonna take her to your place and make some music magic?" Lily winked.

Gajeel growled. "Shut it, you little Sheik."

Lily laughed. "I'm taking that as a compliment, now scat." He said before Gajeel left.

…

Levy got pulled into the side room. She smirked as she was pushed against the doo; you could say she saw it coming. "Just who the hell are you?" a growling deep voice said in the dark as the figure rested an arm above her.

She chuckled. "A simple reporter and nothing more."

"You know that's as much bullshit as the economy in the States." Levy giggled as she turned on the light.

"Was my performance that good to ruffle your locks, Redfox?" she smirked.

"You are a dangerous woman with the voice of silk." Gajeel retorted.

"Ooo, a compliment from the Great Redfox, yet I think you like that aspect about me." Levy replied as she leaned closer. "Did you enjoy the show? It's a treat only for Fairy Tail, you know."

Gajeel leaned closer. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I'm just wondering why you are a reporter."

"I'm flattered. Like I said what I did is only for Fairy Tail. The industry would get too crowded if I joined in. Plus, it's easier to get my work for Dreyar done." She began.

Gajeel raised a brow. "I don't get it."

"As a reporter I can interview any and every musician out there. They love the publicity, and will spill anything. Plus, the jazz boys nowadays love to flirt—gives me the chance pull out something more. They wouldn't dare give me what I want if I was another singer. That would make competition stiffer." She explained.

Gajeel leaned by her ear. "I think you would like the competition." He whispered.

Levy giggled. "I eat it for breakfast; you think all those reporters willingly let me have the story. That's where I'm at." She smiled. "But I'm surprised that you're taking the time to flirt Kurogane." She breathed on his neck.

"Blame the alcohol."

"I like it. Now if you don't mind, we can talk later. Meet me here tomorrow at 5, training begins. Wear a white shirt and brown trousers." She told him.

"Why would that be?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Don't wanna tempt the girls, Redfox." Levy winked.

"Whatcha trying to say, shrimp?" Gajeel snickered.

"You already know. Now I need to go, got work tomorrow." Levy slipped from under him. "Bye." She waved

Gajeel left the room and watched as she walked out the back door. "It's a miracle she doesn't get snatched up sooner or later." He said as Lily came be his side.

Lily shrugged. "Well not really, the girl got a gat."

* * *

Songs Used-

_Henderson Stomp_ by Fletcher Henderson and his Orchestra  
_Everybody Loves My Baby _by the Boswell Sisters (Levy's version); Different Version by Louis Armstrong (Lily's version)  
_Mr Freddie Blues _by Jimmy Blythe

Terms Used-  
Gat: _a gun  
_Beef: _problem; trouble_  
Scat: _go, scram_  
Sheba: _a very attractive woman; one with sex appeal_  
Sheik: _a handsome man; one with sex appeal_  
Satchmo: _a nickname give to Louis Armstrong (_also what I named my trumpet…)  
The Cat: _a nickname for the trumpet player Cat Anderson_

* * *

There we have it. Gajeel joins the Fairies and now we can start having a little more fun. Are you enjoying this? I hope so. Thanks for reading. Oh and I would like to especially thank **BlackLothus** for all the nice comments and the lovely conversation we had between chapters.

[Oh and so you know what Levy's voice sounds like, take Eva Taylor and Rosemary Clooney put their voices together and add a bucket of Levy's voice and there you go. ]

Please review, I love hearing what you have to say and I always answer back. Have an awesome week.


	4. Training Day

Hello all you beautiful people~! I hope you are doing fine and enjoyed the last chapter. Here we continue with the next chapter. Thank you for reading. :)

* * *

Training Day

All Gajeel found when he arrived to the Fairies' place was a note with an address from Levy. _Bloody girl making me go too many places. _Well, he did also get a warning from Makarov. _What was it? _

Makarov chuckled. "I'll let you know that McGarden won't let you go through things easily and her tactics are…different, but none the less, you'll be fine."

Gajeel looked up at the note and then the address. _Yep this is the place_. It looked like an old, abandon bar, but he entered. That's where he saw them…

* * *

It was the spot where girls could run loose, have fun, and catch up on the daily gossip. It was empty during the day, but lively at night. A spot to rent from an unknown owner and host the baddest parties around. Well, it was for the Blacks living there. I mean, they weren't always getting invited to the posh jazz parties, but they didn't really care.

Levy being one to hang out with Blacks had always been used to being looked down upon those with a rich status, but not that she really gave a damn. Things were changing for the better and quickly; plus, the only ones throwing the problems were from the States—here to escape the economic crash going on.

"So you invited that pretty boy over? Did Dreyar hire him or not?" Charlotte asked as she smoke her cigarette while the girls played a game of cards.

Levy awoke from her thoughts. "Yea Dreyar hired him and now I got to basically babysit." She threw in a card. "Boy can shoot a gun beautifully, but it's gonna take time for him to know the ropes."

Another woman from Levy's building, Daisy, stared at her cards before replying. "This is Redfox we're talking about? The bass player?"

Levy sighed as she picked up a card and cursed. She didn't need it. "Yea, that's the one. The cat plays the double bass—beautifully yes, but gruff as it can get."

Charlotte laughed. "You complain too much; I'd take Dreyar's offer if I wasn't with the Phantoms. Besides, Redfox is a looker. He can be as gruff as he wants as long as I can catch his eye."

Levy shrugged. Daisy groaned, picking up a bad card. "You still doing undercover work for Dreyar? Time will run out and Jose will find out soon enough."

Charlotte waved her hand. "It has good pay; plus, I learn a thing or too. Real shame it is that the boys so cruel though. Dreyar's gonna get them busted sooner or later."

Levy sighed as she threw her hand on the table. "Either way, they're gonna bust like this game." She stood up. "Let's get to work. I feel Redfox's eyes digging in my neck. I'll be back."

Levy walked around a corner and crossed her arms. "It's rude to stare."

Gajeel met her gaze. "It's rude to tell someone to meet them somewhere then make them go someplace else."

_Touché. _"Fine, you know how to play cards?" she asked getting to the point.

Gajeel shrugged. "A bit. Why?"

"First thing you should learn is how to play a good game of cards. Dreyar likes setting things up over a card game, and we usually make bets along the way." Levy answered as she started walking to the table. Gajeel saw two women. "This is Daisy, and you already seen Charlotte." The gals waved.

"So you telling me, I'm beginning with cards?" Gajeel asked doubtingly. _Sounds a bit boring._

"Well, we can jazz it up with some strip poker. A fella from New Orleans taught me." Charlotte winked.

Levy blushed and shook her head. "No, no, nope. Not doing it. Alright let's go." She said before anyone could object. Gajeel snickered and they began.

* * *

"It was pure torture Lily. Those girls can play cards like it's nobody's business; I felt worthless." Gajeel groaned as he lounged on his friend's couch.

Lily laughed. "First day of training and you're already complaining. Though, I'm sure Levy gave you a run for your money. I just wonder what she can't do."

Gajeel nodded. "Don't we all." He paused as Lily passed his neighbor a cup of water. "Anyway, how's the shop?" Besides, being Juvia and Gajeel's manager, Lily worked at a shop selling a variety of knives and guns.

Lily shrugged and sighed. "It's going as it's going." He paused. "I might have to close it down."

Gajeel almost choked on his drink. "What do you mean? It's going good isn't?"

Lily took a seat by his old friend. "Business is great, but some people are thinking about buying it off, real money too. I don't know; it would help me out a lot."

Gajeel thought for a moment. "Hmm, you should do a deal with Dreyar. Sure, they could use it."

Lily thought about it. "I'm not sure." They sat in silence for a while. "So, you wanna play some cards?"

"Like hell!"

* * *

Juvia smiled. "You're getting better Gajeel-san. It's good that you have been practicing; Juvia was getting tired of letting you win all the time."

Gajeel exclaimed. "You've been what?" Gajeel groaned as he placed a hand on his head. "I actually thought I knew something."

Lily laughed. "You do; we didn't do it all the time." He smiled.

"Great, you were in on it too. Whatever. I'm going home. I have a gig tomorrow and I need some sleep." Gajeel said standing up.

He said his goodbyes and exited, going to his home next door. If only he knew he was being watched.

A voice chuckled. "So Redfox is back in town? I thought it was a rumor."

"Oui, but is he doing business with Monsieur Dreyar?" another asked.

"I don't know, but he must be doing something with McGarden earlier." The other answered.

"Madam McGarden? I thought she was on break." The voice questioned.

"Me too. But it's okay. Jose will give him an offer he can't resist. We'll get him and Juvia back." A chuckle replied.

"Oui."

* * *

"Always know who works for who and don't let an innocent smile distract you from work." Her voice warned in a lovely tone as she sat at the table with him.

"Tch, I definitely know that—especially after meeting you." Gajeel grunted. "Anyway, why are you even here? This is an invite-only." He asked seeing that she was at his gig.

Levy sipped her drink while she reached for a slip of paper. "A party that claims to be one of the biggest parties in the city, of course I get invited. The host wants this party all over the papers." She answered as she handed him her invite.

The paper had a gloss to it and her name was written in bolded cursive letters. It described her to be an honored guest. Gajeel grunted at it. All he got was a scrap with an address and a pay amount. "Oh, so this is for work." was all he could say.

"Yea, well a little side job. I still have a much bigger prize I need to hunt down." Levy chuckled as her eye glinted at Gajeel.

"I'm still your prey?" Gajeel smirked.

Levy grinned as she swished the drink in her glass. "As long as you fight, I'll tug—not that I don't like a good battle." _Yea, but I can't have the editor breathing down my back every day. _

Gajeel sighed. "I have a feeling you won't be going away any time soon."

Levy shrugged. "We still have our _other work." _She said with the flow of the tongue. "But I don't think you'd run away, not with how things are going." She paused to looked around. "Is Juvia not here today?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, they don't want any singing, so I'll be in the band—" He looked at his watch, "which I should be doing right now. Lovely dinner, McGarden."

Levy smiled. "You too Redfox. I'll catch you around. I need to go talk around anyway."

Gajeel warmed up and joined the musicians on the stage. He cracked knuckles and began playing for the few hours.

* * *

He found her blushing at their table as a crowd of young men swarmed her with compliments.

"What do you have behind that cute, innocent face? Do you want to reveal it at my place?" one told her.

"Cute girl like you don't got a man of choice? How about I fulfil the role?" another replied.

"Well doll, do you mind if I show you the town?" one asked

Levy giggled. "Boys, I don't know what to say. I have a lot work to do; I can't please everyone."

"Oh no problem chere, how about we take this outside?" a man black hair and red eyes—who seemed to be younger than Gajeel—whispered in Levy's ear.

Levy gasped a little. "You seem a little persistent, but my answer's still the same."

"Maybe, I can keep trying and be rewarded, ma belle." He replied

"Maybe, but everything right now is strictly business. I'm catching you later." She continued to chatting with the men, while asking questions about the party.

Gajeel watched from a wall as she worked her magic almost caught himself being enticed by her spell. However, some of the men were getting a little persistent with the bluenette, so Gajeel figured to step in.

"Well McGarden, let me take you out while the night still somewhat young." He chuckled behind the group. They turned to him.

"Redfox." The younger man said.

"Cheney. I see you're back." Gajeel replied.

Rogue nodded. "Yea, New Orl'ans wasn't treating me well. I'm sorry to tell you that Ms. Levy and I already had something planned."

"Well if you can't be accepted there, you shouldn't try here." Gajeel commented. "Anyway-,"

Levy stood. "Well, let me take Redfox out back. We can go soon." Levy winked as she took his hand and let him out back.

"You're such a jealous bimbo, you know." Levy chuckled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Tch, I don't know what you're talking about."

Levy giggled. "You can't stay out of my work even when it's not about you, eh?"

"You telling me that was all work?" Gajeel grunted.

Levy shrugged. "I already told you that musicians want the attention," she paused as she slowly let her hand dance on his chest, "well except you that is, but I always get what I want. It'll only be a matter of time." She whispered.

"Shrimp," Gajeel nearly growled.

She stepped away and smiled. "Anyway, go out and have some fun. I need to go work. I hear the Sabers are doing well and I need to get some word. Besides, I have to get to writing. Bye Redfox."

Gajeel watched her leave. _Some woman she is._

* * *

"How was your date with Cheney?" Mira asked as she cleaned around the bar.

Levy waved her hand as she looked at the scattered papers around her. She sipped some water. "Not a date, work." She corrected before reading over the papers once again.

"Everything has to be work for you. Was the party even good?" Cana asked.

"Don't you have a speakeasy to run?" Levy retorted.

"Cops were in the area, so I closed early. Answer the question." Cana replied.

"It was fine—got to talk to some people and give Redfox some tips along the way." She explained as she wrote a few things on another piece of paper.

"You and Gajeel have been spending a lot of time together." Mira smiled.

"Work." Levy said as she continued to write.

Cana waved her hand. "Then you must love your job, getting sheiks like that all the time."

Levy shrugged. "You sure nothing is going on between you two?" Mira giggled.

Levy continued working before looking up. "Sorry what was that?"

Cana sighed. "You need to take a break. I mean, who goes to parties as work and not likes it."

Levy groaned as she rubbed her head. "I never said that I didn't like it; it's the writing that can bother me. I have to constantly remind myself not to get too swept up with in the festivities so I can have something to write about." She ran her pen through her hair. "Give me another word for fancy."

"Love," Mira replied.

"Attractive, enticing, sexy." Cana grinned. "You describing Redfox, right?"

Levy's face beamed. "Not like that! I'm talking about the party." She quickly retorted.

"He was at the party." Mira responded.

Levy groaned. "Fancy…ah! Elegant." She thought up before finishing the page she was writing. She held out her papers in delight. "Alright, I finished the draft." She grinned.

"Well then, let's see what you have there, shrimp." A voice rumbled from behind. Gajeel grabbed the papers and began reading.

Levy looked up. "Gajeel, come on. I haven't even read it from the top; plus, I still need to edit it."

Gajeel kept reading. "Sure do, you only gave me a sentence to myself." He said as he gave it to her.

"Let me guess, Cheney had at least a paragraph." Cana slurred from her mug.

"Sure as hell, he does. What's up with that?" He growled at Levy.

The reporter shrugged. "Maybe you have to catch my eye." She mimicked his words. "Besides, last I checked, you're not the attention seeker."

"Tch, try me woman." Gajeel replied.

"Oh that reminds me, Mr. Dreyar has a job for you two." Mira interjected.

Levy turned to her. "Wait what! He's not ready; he can barely handle a card game."

Mirajane winked at Levy. "It's okay; it's _that_ job."

Levy's eyes shot wide. "Oh god," Levy paused in thought, "I guess he'll take it."

"What is it?" Gajeel asked.

Cana laughed. "This should be fun. I wonder how he'll do."

Levy collected her papers. "Follow me," she told Gajeel. _I won't bring them along, that would be a mess. _

"What's the big idea? What's the job?" Gajeel asked.

"You're going to meet probably one of the most stubborn women you'd ever meet." Levy answered. They walked through the building and upstairs.

"Levy-chan!" the men smiled as they worked behind desk.

Levy returned the gesture. "Hello, Jet and Droy. I'm about to go see **her."**

The boys stared at her. "Oh Lord, why? Did you get in trouble or something?" Droy asked.

Levy motioned her head up to Gajeel. They followed. "Oh Redfox, wait since when did he join?" Jet asked.

Levy waved her hand. "A short while ago. We can talk later. He's under my wing for a now."

"Tch, you say that." Gajeel grunted.

"So you need _the_ folder?" Droy asked. Levy nodded. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Levy and Gajeel went back down stairs and sat at a table. "Who were they?" he asked.

"Jet and Droy-,"

"Oh the boys you play around with." Gajeel said.

Levy blushed as she punched his stomach. "Stop saying that."

"Gihi, but you've haven't told me yet. Who is this mysterious **her** that everyone seems to be scared of?" Gajeel replied.

"You're aware of Wendy's mentor, right?" Levy said.

Gajeel stopped walking and looked at her. "You don't mean-," Hell, he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Levy nodded. "Yep Ms. Porlyusica herself. The brilliant composer is the first person you have to go through if you want some jobs from Makarov."

"Yes she's brilliant, but doesn't the old hag claim to hate humans or something?" Gajeel asked.

Levy nodded. "And she does. It's funny how the world contradicts itself."

"So besides the fact that this woman might be a bit psychotic, what's the big deal with doing a job with her?" Gajeel questioned.

"First, you have to go through a music lesson with her, and trust me, she's nit-picky about everything. Then, you go running errands for her. The thing is, everything she wants is in some bad part of town and you have to avoid being jumped or something near that matter." Levy explained.

"Oh god, the first part sounds like hell itself." Gajeel replied.

Levy shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I only did the second."

"Tch, and why would that be?" Gajeel said a bit irritated.

Levy smiled a little. "Not a musician, remember?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "A girl with the voice of gold and she doesn't go through the hag's wrath. How great."

Levy looked at a nearby clock. "Think of it as an initiation of some sort. You'll be fine. Do you have a gig this week?"

"I might have if someone gives me more than a sentence in the paper." Gajeel grumbled.

Levy laughed. "Suffer the consequences. I can give you the front page."

"Earn my trust." Gajeel grunted.

"Earn mine." Levy smiled sweetly even if her words were with a bold tone. "Anyway, take this folder and read up on it. It has her address and some things she'll expect you to play. I'd go home now and practice if I were you."

Gajeel took it. "Fine, fine, but I got a question."

"Shoot it." Levy said as she took out her papers and a pen.

"Who's 'training' Juvia and Lily? I've only seen them down here twice." Gajeel asked.

"Erza. You can join them if you want, but they've already done the job." Levy said as she scanned her papers.

Gajeel groaned. "I'll pass. Scarlet is not a force to be reckon with, and to be on the level, she scares the shit out of me."

"She's sweet, but words of advice, don't piss her off and especially, knock over her cake." Levy warned.

Gajeel raised a brow. "What would happen if I-,"

"Natsu! Gray!" Scarlet's voice rung through the building. It was heavy with murder.

Gajeel nearly jumped in his seat. "Oh god,"

Levy nodded. "Exactly. Now scat, I don't need you failing this test, and I have to work."

Gajeel stood. "Alright, alright. Catch you later."

* * *

Gajeel knocked on the door and heard a rough voice from behind. "Get the door child."

He heard small footsteps and saw Wendy open the door. She looked up at him. "Oh Mr. Redfox, we weren't expecting you." She gave a shy gentle smile.

_Show Wendy the folder; she'll understand. _That's what the folder said. Gajeel flashed it to her. "Business."

Wendy's eyes shot wide. "Oh, okay. Give me a second to tell her." She went in the living rooms. It had papers scattered all over the floor—containing finished and unfinished music, two couches, and a music stand. Porlyusica sat in her own chair. "It's Mr. Redfox." She told her.

Porlyusica scoffed. "So Makarov has sent me another? Alright Wendy, bring him here. You can go run along."

Wendy smiled. "Okay, thank you." She went back to the front door. "She's ready for you and good luck." She told him before exiting the house.

Gajeel entered and went into the living room. There she sat. Porlyusica was clad in a long black dress with long sleeves—it seemed fitting for an older woman who was old fashion-ish.

Anyway, she glared as she took in the sight of the man. The folder said wear a suit which he did. It was tannish brown with a matching tie and white collar. She continued her glare. "That suit clashes too much with your eyes." She told him.

_Everything clashes with my eyes. She'll always tell me. _"It's been a long time." Gajeel stated.

Porlyusica nodded. "It has. Almost a decade since your delinquent self broke in here."

"I was 12." Gajeel explained. That's when he was roaming town for food after the orphanage kicked him out in Oak Town. He ended up in Porlyusica's house for food and ended up being beaten with a broom. However, it was where he also grew an interest for music.

"Yes and that makes it better? You were lucky I fed you; I was in the middle of writing a piece." Porlyusica told him. "Anyway, we can catch up later. So you've join the fairies, great to know. I don't like humans so let's this over with. Where's your bass?"

Gajeel scratched his cheek. "I didn't bring it." He mumbled.

"What! I should fail you right now for wasting my time. Who's training you anyway?" she asked.

"McGarden." Gajeel answered.

Porlyusica nodded with slight amusement. "The shy reporter girl. Well, I'll talk with her later. Now go get your instrument!"

"What? Can't I just go run the errands first? Besides, I live on the other side of town." Gajeel retorted.

Porlyusica reached into the purse by her feet. She took out some money. "Catch a ride." She told him.

Gajeel groaned as he went to her. _At least I didn't get hit with a broom. _Spoke to soon, one came from behind her chair and Porlyusica whacked him on the head. "Damn ya bloody hag!" Gajeel cursed.

"Get on with it you brat, I don't have all day!" Porlyusica answered. She watched him go. _Lord, that bimbo hasn't changed a bit. _

* * *

"Again!" Porlyusica told him sternly as she walked back n' forth in the well sized living room.

Gajeel growled as he played the scale for the hundredth time. _God now I know why this torture. No one would want to deal with her giving a lesson. Perfections is her favorite word to say damn it. _

"Hag, can we take a break?" Gajeel questioned. "My fingers are gonna cramp."

"Stop calling me that you brat… I'll be nice to you." She took out a list and handed it to him. "Complete these things and we're good to go. I even put the location since I knew you'd probably get lost."

Gajeel glared as he stood from the small wooden chair and took the sheet. "I'll be back." He mumbled before leaving.

* * *

There were three things on the list. Three absurd thing on the list:

1. Pick up ink from the Juliet Blue shop

2. Buy liquor from Clive's after eight

3. Pick up a gun from the Exceeds Shoppe during the night hours.

Okay so number three was not bad because Lily was working during that time tonight, but everything else was sure likely to get him shot and either in a hospital or a morgue. All the places were parts of town not so safe and scattered about Magnolia.

Gajeel groaned as he pocketed the paper in his suit jacket pocket and began walking. _I need to get this over with. But first, I haveta get out this suit. _

* * *

Now in tan casual pants and a white button up shirt with brown suspenders, Gajeel walked to the Juliet Blue Shop for the ink. He entered.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" an older man said with a smile.

"Um can I get some ink please?" Gajeel asked.

The man's face turned serious. "Who you work for?"

_Oh god, mood change. _"Um Dreyar-,"

"Get lost." The man said.

"Hey, I need this." Gajeel growled. _Like hell, I'm gonna get held back now. _

The man glared at him as he put a bottle under the desk. "I don't care. We don't do business with fairies."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Then, I guess you're gonna have to make an exception." He went to the desk and lifted the man by his shirt collar. He reached and grabbed the bottle of blue ink. "Nice doing business with you." He said after he put the man down.

Gajeel exited the shop and was walking. Well until he heard: "Get your ass over here!" the man said with a gun in hand from the door. Gajeel's eyes shot wide as he began running with bullets flying by.

_What the hell! It's only fucking ink! _Gajeel ran as he looked down at the bottle- Juliet Blue Ink: Made from Indian Blueberries. _The fuck! Does India even grow blueberries? _Gajeel didn't have time to ponder and kept running down the sidewalk and turned when he heard the man curse and the shots ceased.

Gajeel leaned against the wall, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He pocketed the ink. _Well, it's time for job two. _

…

Clive's was a juice joint owned by Gildarts Clive—father of Cana Alberona. It was where the woman learned from but also learned what not to do. Now, Clive wasn't an alcoholic but sometimes he did drink too much; the bad thing was that he would take long 'business' trips with very bad managers in charged. The only reason it was still open was because Alberona would stop by every now and then to straighten thing up. But it did have some good liquor though.

Gajeel entered the shady looking place. The man stood there behind a bar in an all brown suit somewhat complimenting his orange hair. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Clive, I need a bottle. Just give me something." Gajeel said.

Gildarts nodded and reached under the bar and pulled a small bottle of brandy. "You got the money for it?"

_Just tell him. _Porlyusica had said. "With Dreyar."

"Oh a rookie, good to hear. I've already had two other ones earlier this week." Gildarts handed him the bottle. "Good luck and send Ms. Porlyusica my greetings."

Gajeel grunted. "Will do." He pocketed the bottle and was on his way.

Gajeel walked through a few alleys on his way to Lily's work. "So Redfox, you're still in town."

The man turned around to see Boze. "I thought you got shot." He grunted.

"I did. You don't think wounds heal?" Boze replied then cracked his knuckles. "But don't worry, I'll repay the favor."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, turned, and resumed walking. "I don't have time to deal with this." He was almost out the alley when he heard the air shift and caught Boze's punch. Gajeel looked down at him. "Fine boy, I can spare you some time."

* * *

Lily rested his head in his hand as he leaned on the storefront counter. _Gosh business is slow at night. _The bell rung as someone entered. Lily straightened up. It was Gajeel.

Lily looked at his outfit. "Why the hell are we matching?" he asked.

Gajeel sent him an annoyed gaze. "You don't have suspenders on. Anyway, give me a gun."

Lily took in his friend's appearance. "What happened to you?" he had a few cuts on his cheeks and it seemed he took a few punches.

"Got into a fight. Now give me the gun so I can report to the hag." Gajeel answered.

"With who?" Lily asked as he readied a purchase. _Is he doing the thing for Porlyusica?_

"Boze." Gajeel answered.

Lily nodded. "Oh I get it. Where did you put him?"

"Tch, I left him in the alley. He was asking for it." Gajeel placed some money on the counter.

Lily took it and counted. "Great, you better hope the cops don't find him." He handed him a pistol. "Here,"

Gajeel sighed. "Thanks, I'm having a rough day. Wanna get a drink?"

Lily shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. I have work to do." Gajeel nodded and left. _Gosh, she didn't go easy on him._

* * *

Porlyusica sighed as she went to the door after a loud, heavy set of knocks. "So you're alive." She told him dryly.

"I almost got shot." Gajeel groaned.

Porlyusica let him in. "But you didn't. Did you get everything?" she asked.

"Yes, and why the hell do you need ink from blueberries? Does that even really exist?" Gajeel replied.

"You look like hell." The old woman said—ignoring the question as Gajeel gave her the things. She put the ink on the table and poured Gajeel a shot. "Here, you need this." she examined the gun. She gave it to him. "Keep that too."

Gajeel downed the shot. "So you basically sent me on my own shopping trip?"

Porlyusica shrugged. "Yep, but I needed the ink." She gave him another shot; she knew he had gotten into a scuffle and needed something to numb the pain.

"Tch, tell me I at least pass." Gajeel mumbled.

The woman nodded. "Congrats, you do. Now scram, now that I have ink, I can get to writing. Take care of yourself brat."

Gajeel pocketed the brandy and gun. He went to the door; he stopped before leaving. "Hey hag,"

Porlyusica scoffed. "What do you want?"

Gajeel grinned. "Thanks, for everything."

The woman smiled. "No problem brat."

* * *

Terms to know:

Man of choice: _a girl's boyfriend or love interest_  
Bimbo: _Tough guy  
_Doll: _an attractive woman _  
Speakeasy: _an illegal establishment selling liquor (also for juice joint)  
_Bimbo: _a tough guy_  
Sheik: _men with sex appeal_  
To be on the level: _to be honest_  
Scat/Scram: _to go, leave_  
Scuffle: _a fight_

* * *

There we have it. How are you liking the story? I'd love to hear from you.

Please review, comment, suggest, criticize, and all the other words for feedback I can't think of right now. Just to let you all know, school begins in a couple weeks so updates might slow down, but thank you for the support.

Have an awesome weekend.


	5. The Fire Extinguisher and the Egg

Hello all you beautiful folks. I have here an update for you all. I was originally gonna wait, but **MakeItHayle** want one for her birthday and it was already done, so here you go dear. I hope you all like it. :D

* * *

The Fire Extinguisher and the Egg

Droy knocked on the door. "Come in," Levy's sweet voice said from the other side. He entered.

"Um, are you expecting someone today?" he asked.

Levy looked curiously at him. "No, but send them in. I'm finishing up this draft, so I need a break."

Droy nodded. "Okay, I'll get him."

Levy removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. _I wonder who's here. _Her door opened and heavy footsteps entered and the door closed. A bottle was slammed on her desk. "Just as noisy as ever. I'll have you know I don't drink while I work." Levy said as she marked up her paper. She looked up at the man. "You look like hell, Redfox." Well, the cuts were still there.

Gajeel snickered as he combed his fingers through his hair—siting in one of her brown leather office chairs. "Rough day yesterday." He grinned.

Levy nodded. "I know: almost got shot by the store owner and a fight in the alley."

Gajeel raised a brow. "How do you know?"

Levy chuckled. "You seriously think we'd let you go out for the first time and not have someone keep an eye on you. I would say Porlyusica went easy on you by sending you to Lily."

"Tch, you were there? I almost got shot!" Gajeel growled.

"I know, but you didn't. Trust me, you were fine; I would have stepped in if necessary—though that would have meant you would fail. You did fine." Levy assured him. "Anyway, this conversation could have waited. Why are you here?"

"To celebrate the fact that I passed. You must have almost been shot a few times not to be as shaken up as me." Gajeel answered as he poured a shot. He placed it in front of Levy. She looked at it then at him. "Lighten up."

Levy sighed as she smelled it. "Oh she sent you Clive." She downed it. "Okay, that's it. Is that all cause I'm working and you should go before-,"

Levy's office phone went off. She cursed loudly before answering with a sigh. "Levy McGarden here." She said unenthusiastically. She moved the receiver from her ear.

"McGarden, is that Redfox in your office!? You better be doing the interview. I'm giving you three days." The editor said through the phone speaking loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

Levy gasped. "You said a week."

"I changed my mind. I need something for Monday's paper. Give it to me or your fired." The woman said full of authority. Levy could only groan. "Don't complain. You tried being nice; I don't see why you just throw yourself at him and get yourself a good fuc-," Levy blushed as she covered it with her hands—knowing where this was going.

"Okay, okay. I'll try. I'll send you the draft soon." Levy said before hanging up. She then hid her face in her hands, blushing—not knowing what to say. Gajeel laughed. Levy looked up at him. "Gajeel, please."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I don't have time for a maybe, just say yes and stop acting like a child." Levy groaned.

"Well if you put it that way, I think we can come to an agreement." Gajeel smirked.

Her eyes shot daggers at him. "What do you want?" she questioned coldly.

Gajeel stood from his seat with a chuckle and walked a bit in her office. "Well, I've taken an interest in how your articles actually affect the business. After the one about last week's party, not only Rogue but the Sabers have been getting increasingly popular. A show every day and playing for the eggs that pay well."

Levy was slowly seeing where this was going. "What do you want me to do? Write a short article for every job you do?" she asked with sarcastic humor.

Gajeel was now behind her. He leaned over Levy resting a hand on her desk, on both sides of her. He leaned by her ear. "Exactly." He whispered in her ear.

Levy gasped. "You're delusional!"

Gajeel shrugged as he made his way back in the chair. "Maybe, but you're on the verge of being jobless."

Levy glared at him. "I'd live, and I know where to get work."

Gajeel shook his head. "I don't think you would want to do that."

There was a knocking on the door and Jet entered. "So Levy I was wondering-," he stopped when he saw the death glare she reverted from Gajeel to him. "Oh okay, I can come back later." He left.

"Damn, if looks could kill." Gajeel muttered.

"Gajeel, music doesn't make the world go round for me to convince that woman to let me do this." Levy told him.

Gajeel laughed. "It sure does McGarden; you out of most people would know that. Do it for the next three jobs. If it works then great; if not, well then fuck it, cause I already have bastards after my head."

Levy looked at him for a moment; he held his gaze. Levy sighed as she reached the phone and dialed the number to the editor's office. She quickly muttered Gajeel's request. "…fine! I don't know why you asked my permission; it's a no brainer. Get to it. Three days!" she then hung up.

Levy let out a deep breath as she looked at Gajeel. He grinned at her. "Well then McGarden, your prey has taken the bait."

* * *

Levy took notes as sat in Fairy Tail Records operation building on the Southside of town. "Okay. Name."

He grunted. "You know my name."

"Name." She stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Gajeel Redfox."

"Middle name." Levy added.

"You don't need to know." Gajeel grunted.

"Insecure about middle name." Levy said as she scribbled on the paper. "Age."

"28." Gajeel grumbled.

"Age." Levy repeated.

"25." Gajeel mumbled.

"Age!" Levy said again a bit more sternly.

"Fine damn it, I'm 23." Gajeel gave in.

"Damn, you got to be honest. What's the problem, trying to get some girls?" Levy asked as she wrote.

Gajeel shrugged. "Can't help it if girls these days like older men."

Levy laughed. "Many of those girls are gold-diggers. And considering you make middle-class along with the rest of us, I'd say give it up."

"Okay, fair enough." Gajeel grinned.

"Birth place." Levy moved on.

"Oak Town." Gajeel followed.

"Relationship to Miss Lockser." Levy said as she tapped her ink pen on her glasses.

"Best friend, musical partner, like my sister." Gajeel answered.

"Why are you answering these questions so simple? You do realize I have to make this the head article?" Levy asked as she looked up at him.

"My bad, I was trying to help, so you can take quick notes." Gajeel held up both his hands in defense.

"Oh," Levy said. She then smiled. "Thank you, that's nice, but I'll be fine." She paused in thought. "What sparked your interest for jazz?" She brought some tea to her lips.

"I broke into the old hag's house when I was 12." Gajeel bluntly answered.

Levy almost choked. "What! You broke into Porlyusica's house? How are you even alive?"

"First of all, I was twelve." Gajeel began.

Levy narrowed her eyes. "I heard that, that doesn't justify the action."

"Whatever. She did beat me with the broom before I left." Gajeel explained.

"Okay, I won't put this in the paper if you don't want me to, but for my own curiosity: how did you end up there?" Levy questioned as she put the pen down and looked at him.

"Got kicked out of the orphanage in Oak Town, half cause I was getting older and they needed room and also cause I was a pain in the ass. So I somehow managed in Magnolia where I needed food and broke in her house." Gajeel enlightened.

"How?" Levy asked.

"The window was unlocked. Anyway, I got in there began eating some fruit and stuff; the old woman found me and beat me down along with a lecture. She forced me into a bath, fed me while she played some music cause she was working on some piece. She told me to find something to do with myself and told me to get a job while I'm at it, and here I am." Gajeel finished up.

Lev nodded before she got back into work mode. "Why the double bass?"

"Cause it sounds sexy." Gajeel answered with no shame at all.

Levy blushed at the sudden response. "You're stupid!" she shrieked.

Gajeel shrugged and smirked. "You asked; there's your answer." His eyes showed amusement with her reaction.

Levy sighed. "I swear your answers are going to make people think something's up between us." She mumbled.

"Cause there is. Now, how's it going cause I need to snatch Redfox for a performance at my place." Cana said as stood by the two's table.

"What for?" Levy asked.

Cana grinned. "Don't worry, no one's trying to steal ya boy." She chuckled as the bluenette blushed. "I need some music after Fullbuster and Dragneel got into another fight, so I need something for the next week or so."

Levy shook her head. "Why would you even put those together?" she said—imagining the stress the speakeasy owner could be feeling.

Cana shrugged. "They work well together."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Yea, when Scarlet's there to keep an eye on them."

"You paying?" Gajeel chimed in.

"Of course. How does 50 sound?" Cana answered.

"Dollars?" Gajeel said a bit shocked.

"No cents," Cana told him sarcastically, "but there's a catch."

Gajeel raised a brow. "What is it?" he questioned cautiously.

"I want Levy singing too." Cana revealed confidently.

Levy choked on her drink. "Oh god what?! You know I can't do that. I'm not good in front of crowds."

"Damn, what Cadillac do you have your system? What's the difference between here and there?" Gajeel replied.

Levy punched his arm. "Don't accuse me of such things!" she growled.

_God, she hits hard. _Gajeel rubbed his arm. "Well that's what you sound like you're on. What's the problem?"

"There might be people I don't know, and I don't want to get laughed at." Levy enlightened shyly.

Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. "I'm only gonna say this once, you're a damn canary no one is gonna laugh hell they'll be in awe. Heck, I'll probably have to pry sheiks off you when we're done."

Levy blushed. "Gajeel, don't say that, it makes me nervous."

"I'm not buying the 'I have stage fright' act." Gajeel grunted.

Cana sighed. "You come with me Levy." The girls disappeared while Mira showed up with some food.

"I thought you would be hungry." She placed the plate in front of him.

Gajeel looked up at her and saw she wanted to say more. "Okay spill it."

Mirajane puffed her cheeks—irritated that he saw through her. "You have a weird way of complimenting girls."

Gajeel shrugged. "I only state facts."

"Yes, but you come off harsh. You should have seen the first time Levy got up in front of us." Mira continued.

"I have a feeling it wasn't by choice." Gajeel grumbled.

"Eh," Mira shrugged, "you'll learn what can happen when you make a bet with Cana. Anyway, she was still good but shy. She only performs for her friends."

Gajeel grunted. "She should try it."

"Maybe you can convince her, just thought you should know." She smiled. "But I'll leave you to your food since the girls are coming back."

Cana excitedly slammed a hand on the table. "I got a good bet for you, Redfox."

Gajeel cautiously raised a brow. "What?" he was late to notice Levy behind Cana shaking her head.

Cana chuckled. "You two have to play at my place **together **if you lose at a game of cards against me."

Levy was shaking her vigorously. _God, if Gajeel thinks I'm good, Cana might as well be crowned and called King. _She caught Gajeel's attention. 'Don't do it.' She mouthed to him.

Gajeel nodded his head a bit at her. "I don't think so Cana; cards aren't my thing."

Cana nodded slowly. "Oh understand." She turned to leave. "I guess it's possible if the Great Redfox can't handle it."

* * *

When Cana left, Levy punched Gajeel. "Ouch, what is it woman?!" he grumbled.

"Why did you agree? What did I tell you?" Levy answered.

Gajeel waved his hands in defense. "My bad, but what about you? I don't take you as one to gamble outside of work."

Levy's eyes narrowed. "Blackmail…" she mumbled. She sighed as she realized they needed to start again. "Anywho, let's begin again. After you left Porlyusica's what happened?"

Gajeel sighed. "I ran into Juvia. We went to the same orphanage and they kicked her out too. We partnered up and haven't parted since. We found work on the Southside, a few blocks from where you live and worked at an instrument repair shop. That's how-,"

"Why is Gajeel-san talking about when we worked for Jose?" Juvia interrupted with her hands on her hips.

"Wait he owned a repair shop?" Levy exclaimed shocked. _I didn't see that as his 'humble' beginning, especially how Gajeel is now. _

"Yes he did, that's where we learned about music and instruments. It's also why Gajeel-san takes care of his bass very nicely." Juvia nodded.

"Well, was it a bad time?" Levy asked.

"Every job has their problems, but Juvia doesn't want to talk about it. She is not comfortable with the fact that her old boss is trying to go after her and her friend." She answered.

Gajeel grumbled as he rested his head in his hand. "That's two of us. I've just curious as to why something hasn't happen in the last week or so." He confessed.

Levy shook her head. "First of all, be grateful, don't ask for anything to happen. Second, Jose has to work slowly; otherwise, it would be easy for the cops to track him down. That gives us time to train—though I have a feeling that it'll resume soon enough."

Gajeel grunted in response. "Juvia will leave you two alone; she has some business to attend." The two nodded.

As the dark bluenette walked off she sighed. _Juvia doesn't know when she will tell Gajeel about the letter. We'll just go. _Juvia nodded at her conclusion. _That's what she'll do. She'll speak with Mister Dreyar. _

The two continued and the week went on.

* * *

Levy knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened slightly. "Doll, I think you go the wrong house."

Levy groaned. "You think wrong—where's Mister Everlue? I have a meeting with him sir."

A man opened the door and looked down at her. "I see, you're with Mr. Dreyar. I'd let you in, but girls like you shouldn't be roaming freely. I won't let you in until you find yourself an chap'rone."

A deep, gruff voice retorted. "That is a very arrogant way of thinking, but I'm with the girl. It would be smart if you let us in **now**."

The man looked up and sighed. "Fine, you two may enter." He opened the door all the way and Levy led the way through the big house.

"Redfox, you're late." Levy whispered, annoyed by the action.

Gajeel grumbled. "Sorry I don't exactly know my way around the areas where all the eggs live." They were silent for a moment. "How's the article?"

"If we can get this over with in at least two hours—which we should, I'll probably be able to get it done." Levy answered.

Gajeel paused and scratched his cheek awkwardly. "So what are we suppose to do exactly?"

Levy looked at him in disbelief. "Really! Did you not get the folder?"

"What is up with y'all and folders?" Gajeel replied.

Levy scoffed. "When Mister Dreyar gives you a job, you go upstairs and get the folder he created with all you need to know about it."

"Oh so I'd have to see your boys…" Gajeel winced at the thought. "Nah, I rather not."

Levy raised a brow. "Why not?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Conflict." He simply answered.

"Ehem," the two turned around and saw the man who was at the door. They realized that they whispers had gotten louder.

"Excuse us, we'll be on our way." Levy smiled. He left. She turned to Gajeel. "Look, this 'egg' as you continuously put it, is Everlue. He does business with Mister Dreyar, sponsoring the record company. However, funds have been getting cut shorter and shorter so we need to find out why. All you need to do is play a cards and not speak while I take notes."

"Sounds easy enough." Gajeel replied.

"Well, it's your first official job, but there's a catch." Levy added.

Gajeel raised a brow. "What?"

"Patience is a key; the man will say some…_idiotic _things. Just be careful." Levy enlightened. They entered a room. It was dimly lit with a light above a green table. It seemed as if a shady game of poker was in set. There was an empty chair. Levy motioned for Gajeel to sit in it—which he did.

A man with a dark brown mustache and a copper bush of hair dealt Gajeel in. He gave Gajeel one glance before he snorted snobbishly. "Miss McGarden, I already have to deal with your unappealing appearance and presence, but now Makarov sends me another to deal with. I believe I should send him a proper letter voicing it. I, the high and mighty Everlue, should not have to deal with this."

Gajeel's eyes shot to the girl as she sat mysteriously in a dark corner of the room. He could only see parts of her body, like how her legs were crossed along with her arms and her brown eyes. They were serious. Levy shook her head as if saying 'Patience is key, like I said. Calm down.' Gajeel inhaled a big breath.

"Mr. Dreyar would respect if we continued this and not let the appearance of personnel be a limiting factor to his agreement with you." She calmly replied.

Everlue laughed. "Such daring women as yourself should **not **exist in this world. I wish things were like when I was a child. My mother stayed home and worked on the children, cooked, and cleaned. That is your role in this world."

Gajeel was shocked. They weren't even in there for a good five minutes and the man was pushing all kinds of buttons. Gajeel also took note that Levy's eyes grew cold and dangerous, but she held her tongue.

Everlue, however, moved on as if he said nothing wrong. He pointed to a box to his right. "Cigar? They're the finest from Cuba."

Gajeel looked at Levy; she nodded—giving him permission to speak. "I don't smoke."

"Oh well." Everlue replied as the game continued for a few more minutes.

"Mr. Everlue, I would like to ask you a question." Levy interjected.

"Good girl, it's proper for a woman to ask permission to speak." Everlue grinned snobbishly. "It's also the reason why I made sure you brought a fellow with you. You girls don't need to be out by yourself." Everlue's workers, who were also playing, snickered in agreement. "Or as you girls would call it, I require a fire extinguisher." He let out a selfish sigh. "How you abuse literature these days."

The sound of something snapping filled the room. Gajeel looked down to see a pencil broken in half on the floor by Levy's feet. "Mr. Dreyar wants to know why the sponsorship of Fairy Tail records has been steadily decreasing over the past few months. You had an agreement with him." Levy moved on, struggling to keep her voice from raising and causing some unnecessary events to happen.

"Well, I've been noticing the great increase of loose and unattractive women working in Fairy Tail. I do not my precious name to be tainted by such an image, especially with the arrival of Miss Juvia Lockser. I don't see how such a creature could exist." Gajeel gripped the chair tightly and his breaths became heavy with rage. _You gotta keep calm. We should be getting to the point soon. _

Another snapping sound. "Are you saying that because of the appearance of the talented workers that are under Mister Dreyar's business is why your support has weakened greatly." Levy's voice rose.

"Watch young lady, you are in no position to tell me what to do with my money." Everlue sighed. "Why, this is just like when I was asked to donate to the army during the Great War. I mean this is a neutral country and they want me to support such idiots who decide to fight and die for no reason."

Levy's eyes blazed so brightly with rage that Gajeel felt a heavy shiver go down his back. "My father died in that war." Levy nearly growled.

"Well all I have to say is good riddance. People willing to-," The next movements happened quickly as Everlue was pushed onto the table and had a gun to his back. More guns were taken out and Gajeel was left in shock—him being the only one sitting beside Everlue.

Levy looked down at the man mercilessly. "Do. Not. Move." She warned him. She looked up at Everlue's workers who had guns pointed at her. "Put them down boys, you know just as much as I do that those little toys don't scare me." They muttered curses and their grip loosened.

She leaned by Everlue's and slowly whispered in his ear. "You have insulted my family, my friends, and myself. Your idiotic, old fashion beliefs will disappear along with you. I'd end you if I had the power, but I follow my orders. This is a warning, and just so you know, you can kiss you that agreement with Mister Dreyar goodbye." Everlue felt an unfamiliar feeling of fear run through his system.

Levy got off him. "We are done here. Thank you for your time, but we have to go separate ways. So long." Levy hid her gun, grabbed her belongings, and went for the door. "Let's go Redfox; we're done here."

* * *

During the drive to Fairy Tail, Gajeel didn't speak a word. Nor when they reported back to Dreyar, or as he sat across Levy as she edited the article on him.

They sat quietly for a while as Levy worked. She took off her glasses and rested her pen on the table. "Seriously, did I scare you that badly?"

"I have no words to describe how to perceive you." Gajeel retorted, avoiding eye contact.

Levy sighed. "I usual can hold my tongue when I go there, but he said all the wrong things tonight. I believe it's for the better that he doesn't partake in anything relating to Fairy Tail from now on. Besides, I'm surprise you didn't swing your chair after what he said about Juvia-chan."

"Tch, I was trying to keep cool. That man is a lunatic." Gajeel mumbled.

Levy read over her paper. "It's fine. He'll be in prison soon enough."

Gajeel turned to her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say his scandal with the local government will be brought to light soon enough." Levy nonchalantly replied before she looked up at Gajeel with a smirk. "Don't give me that shocked look. I keep tabs on everyone if needed."

_It has to come with the job…I hope…damn, she scary when she pissed. _"Oh…"

"Anyway, thanks for showing up even though I'm not one who needs a fire extinguisher; you came at the right time." Levy smiled.

"I have a feeling you were going to enter even if I didn't show." Gajeel replied.

Levy gave a mischievous chuckle. "Well, we'll never know now, will we? Now hush, I'm almost done and I need you to read this before I submit it to the editor." Gajeel nodded. _Well there's another lesson learned: do not mess with the shrimp._

* * *

Terms Used-

Fire Extinguisher: _a chaperone_  
Egg: _a person who lives the high life_  
Gold-diggers: _a woman who marries a man for his wealth  
_Speakeasy: _an illegal establishment selling alcohol_  
Cadillac: _an ounce of cocaine of heroine_  
Canary: _a female singer_  
Sheiks: men who are attractive/ have sex appeal  
The Great War: _a term given to WW1 _

* * *

Teehee, well that was fun. I hope you all like it. Excuse me if the past two chapters have seemed to be fillers, I didn't want to rush and wanted some background given.

Also, I'm considering taking a short break (I promise) since school will be starting soon, so I have to prepare myself for that. I think the only thing that would happen is updates slowing down—not ceasing.

Thanks for reading. Please review and share all your precious ideas and comments. (any corrections would be nice as well)

Ciao~


	6. Cards, Meetings, and an Unexpected Visit

We're just moving along with the story. I hope you all are enjoying it. I've been busy with school (getting home late-ish) but I hope I can still write at a steady pace. Please read and enjoy[there's Rogue]. (Btw, sorry if there are errors. I couldn't edit this for the moment and wanted to give you all something)

* * *

Cards, Meetings, and an Unexpected Visit

"So here's what at stake: if I win, you two play at my joint next week; if either one of you wins, you're free to go about your day." Cana smirked as she dealt the cards. Gajeel and Levy were at Alberona's—playing their game of cards like they 'agreed.' It was after closing, yet the only sound heard were little fingers playing on a piano.

Cana continued. "And if you lose, don't blame little Wendy here. I let her practice after hours before I take her home. Anyway, do you agree to what's at stake?"

Gajeel and Levy let out a collective sigh before nodding. "I'm counting on you shorty." Gajeel muttered to his elbow neighbor.

"Same here." Levy returned.

Cana laughed. "Well let's begin." She said as a devilish look flashed through her eyes. The two gulped.

* * *

"You're lying to me." Levy gasped.

Cana groaned as she threw down her cards on the table. "Nope, you got me. I'm out."

Levy shook her head. "You're lying. You must have let me win; this-,"

Gajeel quickly covered the girl's mouth and whispered in her ear. "Dry up Pipsqueak, I'm busy next week and I don't feel like adding another to the list." He lowered his voice further. "Just let it happen."

Levy sighed as she nodded. "Well then, I guess that's that."

Cana waved a hand. "Well, I drank too much to play, but a deal's a deal." She snickered again. "We can always plan another game."

Gajeel gulped. "She has something up her sleeve."

Levy nodded. "Oh yes, knowing Cana, you know this won't be her first bet offered to you."

Cana yawned. "Well I need to hit the sack. Come on child, I don't want the hag beating me with a broom cause she thinks you're out too late." Wendy stretched from the piano bench and joined the brunette. The group exited the speakeasy and went on their way.

* * *

In a neighboring town, one filled with dark mysteries and blood drenched secrets, a man laughed sadistically as he lifted his feet onto his desk. He took a heavy drag from his cigar and laughed again. There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in," he said a bit too loudly. A man with hair of white and black entered, clad in red suit with a rather flamboyant furry collar. "What do you want Totomaru? You know I don't like being interrupted."

Anyone could tell he wasn't doing anything important, but no one would dare argue with the man. Totomaru answered. "Mister Porla, we have yet to hear from Juvia; Sol and the others were wonderin' if we should hunt her down or somethin'."

Jose laughed. "This is what troubles you? Of course, I already know that. Otherwise, she would have showed up." He paused in thought. "Her coming into such a horrid sweet personality, I can assume she has considered speaking with that old bastard, Dreyar." He took a drag then chuckled. "We really don't need that girl for my plan; I rather play with Redfox for a minute. He'd be fun."

Totomaru was hesitant to respond. "If I may ask, what do you planning on doing? It wouldn't be smart to send them to a hotsquat just yet."

Jose's look grew cold. "Do not tell be what do to boy." He said darkly. Totomaru nodded vigorously in fear. Jose snickered. "Juvia, Gajeel, and I go far back. It wouldn't be fun to see them hanging from a rope just yet. I have a much better plan for them.

"First, I'll get them to switch over to Phantom Records; I'll cloud their minds with fame and fortune. And when they're at the high of their career, I'll scandalize them and bring them down to their tragic ending." Jose snickered. "They'll never see it coming."

Totomaru nodded slowly. "Yeah, but um" he cleared his throat nervously, "you won't be hurting the rest of us, right?

Jose gave a sly smirk. "Of course not, we're both in search of the same thing: revenge against Redfox." The man began laughing hysterically. _My plan will began soon enough._ "We'll just have to get McGarden to comply." He snickered.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the street. "Extra! Extra! Exclusive Interview of Bass Player Gajeel Redfox!"

"Give me one Romeo." Gajeel said to the paper boy as he handed him some change.

The boy obeyed. "Here you are. I think you'll like what Miss McGarden said about you, sir."

Gajeel took it under his arm and nodded. "I hope so kid." He went to his home, where it would be quiet to read. He lounged on his couch and drank some coffee while he looked at the paper, ready to read.

"Gajeel-kun!" the sudden high-pitched voice belonging to a familiar woman made the man sputter his drink and nearly choked.

Gajeel wiped his mouth before he growled "God damn it, what do you want woman? How did you even get in here?"

Juvia smiled as she appeared in front of him in a light blue dress. "Have you read Miss Levy's article? It's so wonderful. And Juvia has always wondered why you chose the bass, so she laughed when she read your answer. Eek, don't tell me you haven't read it."

Gajeel gave her his usual glare. "I was about to until you barged in like maniac. Was it that good?"

Juvia blushed from embarrassment. "Oh Juvia is sorry, go read it. And did you forget that we all have a key to each other's house?"

Gajeel shook his head as he read the article. It was impressive, and Gajeel particularly like one part:

_Throughout the interview, I've learned that Gajeel Redfox has a heart for the music biz and those close to him. I've seen many duets and partnerships through the years, but none has been like that between Miss Juvia Lockser and Mister Redfox. The two have been old friends since childhood and with the accompany of Pantherlily, I—along with the rest of the city—is waiting for the high rising success of the two…_

Gajeel snickered to himself. _Damn, I didn't know Shorty could write like this. _He looked up at Juvia. Her mood seemed to change. "What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

Juvia sighed. "Well Juvia didn't want to tell you soon, but… last week, Juvia got a letter from Totomaru-,"

"that bastard?! What does he want?" Gajeel growled angrily.

"Well…he's with Jose at Phantom Records. Him and the rest of the band." Juvia began. "All it said was that he heard we were with Fairy Tail and that it's good that we went our separate ways."

"Something's up. That bastard wouldn't say such a thing. Hmm," Gajeel thought out loud.

"Well Juvia talked to Mister Dreyar; he said that we should be on alert for the next few gigs. Oh we have to go talk to him. Make sure you thank Miss Levy for the article. Lily already called saying he has two gigs for us." Juvia added.

Gajeel sighed. "I got it. Hopefully it's on Friday—Shrimp and I got a stakeout job and it's going to be boring as hell."

Juvia chuckled. "You'll be fine. Now, let's go. Juvia doesn't want to be late."

* * *

Levy groaned. "Lucy go away." The bluenette said as she rested her head on her desk. _God, I'll never push an article like that in such little time again._

The blonde chuckled. "Come on, I never heard you describe someone so well." Her voice lowered. "Do you have a little spark interest?" she winked.

Levy groaned as reached for a drawer and pulled it out before mindlessly searching for a few cut out articles. "Redfox's article was one of many. It was better than most I've written only because I've grown as a writer." She placed them on the desk. "You can look at Cheney's article and tell me the same."

"You didn't call Cheney 'a sheik in the shadow'" Lucy wore a sly look. "That's a little edgy for such a reporter like yourself."

Levy hid her blush in a book. "It was just something to put out there. It's only a metaphor."

Lucy chuckled. "If you say so. I hear there's party this week, and I want you to come along."

Levy raised a brow. "Why not Natsu? You two been getting along well."

Lucy's cheeks reddened. "We have to if he's going to be in my building."

"But I hear that you gave him the room right by yours. That's interesting." Levy added as she turned the page.

"Have you been talking to Mirajane?" Lucy asked. Levy only shrugged. Lucy wanted to move on. "Are you coming or not? I even hear Redfox will be there."

Levy looked at her for a second before sighing. "I'll go, but not for him."

Lucy snickered. "Of course, I believe you."

* * *

"Damn it woman, why are ya pulling my arm so hard." Gajeel grumbled as the bluenette pulled him through the tall executive building of Fairy Tail. It wasn't the one in Southside where the gang had the parties or hung out. This one was where the recording was done and deals about contracts and such were made.

"Juvia said she wouldn't be late, though Mister Dreyar said it would be quick." Juvia answered. They approached an elevator. "Up to Mister Dreyar's office please." She requested sweetly to the elevator operator.

The man nodded. "It's manly to help people up for work." He muttered before he pushed the button.

They went up and stopped about two floors up. Mirajane was there; she entered. "Hello you two," she smiled. "Hi Elfman."

The elevator operator gave a small smile. "Hi sis."

"A little family affair?" Gajeel grunted.

Mira shrugged. "Well, my sister—Lisanna—is out of town. She sings too. Mister Dreyar has been real nice to all of us since we were kids. It's like that with most of us at Fairy Tail." They traveled up to the top level and the three left. "Mister Dreyar's office is down the hall with the big double doors; if you need me, I'll be in mine over to the left."

Juvia nodded. "Thanks Mira." She gripped to Gajeel's arm and they looked in the hall. They gasped.

It had a marble floors and almost every door was glossed and had a rich dark mahogany color. "Damn, I didn't know Gramps had bank like this." Gajeel grunted.

Juvia nodded, eyes widen. "It is very impressive."

"Well thank God, he ain't a snobbish posh man. Anyway, let's go. I want to see what's up." Gajeel replied. Juvia nodded and the two went into Makarov's office.

* * *

They walked out. "Well damn, that has to be the easiest label we ever got." Gajeel grunted.

Juvia nodded. "Yes that was only what, ten minutes? It has good pay and good coverage. We should have found Fairy Tail ages ago." Juvia answered.

"Yea, it's like we were the only ones who didn't know. All we got to worry about is the gig on Wednesday." Gajeel replied.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia knows we'll be fine." They went to the elevator. It opened.

They saw Elfman first and he looked nervous for such a big man as himself. His eyes were to the floor. His lips were pursed tight. There was a laugh. A familiar one that was sadistic and edgy.

The two looked up in horror. "Mister Redfox and Miss Lockser, why what _wonderful _surprise to see you both." The man was clothed in a purple suit with a light purple at the rims and hems of it—pants were an odd fitting red. He wore a matching purple hat that covered his black hair. His mouth was pulled into a wicked grin. He stepped out and the elevator descended back down.

Gajeel clenched his fists at his sides. He wouldn't look up at him; if he did, there would be another physical calamity for him. The air was tense and heavy. Juvia dared to speak. "Mister Porla…uh, yes Juvia and Gajeel-kun was just speaking with Mister Dreyar…" even she had trouble finding what words to say to him, but who could blame her? What would you say to the man that you knew was out to kill you and your friend?

Jose held his expression. "Why Juvia dear, you look wonderful. I'd continue the chat, but I have a meeting with Makarov. Maybe we'll see each other again." He took a step to leave.

In contrast with the deep, eerie and completely uncomfortable conversation that just took place, a sweet voice made her appearance. "Thank you Mira, I'll see you later."

Gajeel watched as the sweet, cunning bluenette appeared in her seemingly daily orange dress. She walked, but stopped when she saw Jose. Her words choked in her throat and she cleared it. "Why Mister Porla," she gave a short pause "it's been awhile."

At the sight of the girl, Gajeel noticed that Jose's look turned an odd mix of gentle, sadistic, nasty, and slight amusement. "The notorious reporter Miss Levy McGarden, it has been a while sadly." Not fitting his personality, he took the gal's hand and formally placed a small peck on it. It took almost all of Levy's strength not slap him—which she knew she'd regret. "Why maybe we shall see each other again. For now, I must meet with Makarov."

Levy nodded as the man finally disappeared down the hall. The entire time, Gajeel was pounding the mess for the elevator to come. The three stood there awkwardly as Elfman appeared again and they entered. Once it was descending, Levy and Gajeel groaned audibly. "Ew, ew, ew! Damn that man!" Levy cursed.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia felt so uncomfortable."

"I'm starting to regret not socking it to him." Gajeel grunted.

"Now, I have to sterilize my hand for a week." Levy went on.

"Wait a sec, how those he even know you? That seemed a bit personal." Gajeel asked.

The elevator stopped on main floor. "Bye Elfman. Come follow me." Levy replied.

"Juvia will come by later, Gajeel-kun. Gray-sama is taking Juvia out to eat." The girl dismissed herself.

The two nodded and Levy led the way. "This needs to be discussed somewhere else. Gosh my place is too far from here." They were at the center of town.

"So is mine…what about Alberona's?" Gajeel suggested.

Levy nodded. "Cana has a few private rooms; we could take one."

_Damn, shrimp really tryin' to keep this under low. _"Alright."

* * *

Besides getting a sly, naughty look from Cana after Levy asked for a room, nothing interrupted the two after they left Fairy Tail HQ.

The room only lit enough to see and had couches lining the walls along with a few chairs. Levy and Gajeel sat on opposite sides of the rooms. Gajeel sat comfortably while Levy seemed a bit uptight and had her arms crossed.

"Why you got your panties in a bunch?" Gajeel grunted. Levy shot him a glare. _Oops. _"Never mind, you don't have to spill."

Levy shook her head. "If we're gonna be working together, you might as well know." She paused. "Um how should I say this…alright, when I got out of school I worked for Porla for a year typing up records and keeping track of everything that happened at Phantom Records."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Gajeel didn't know what say. He groaned. "Okay," he started off quietly, "you worked for this man for a year—knew everything that he was doing—yet you've called me crazy."

Levy looked down at her hands. "I know…"

Gajeel watched her for a while. _There's more to this story…_ "You didn't have a chose, did you?"

_He figured it out?_ Levy moved her gaze back to him. She cocked her head a little. "You already figured it out?" Gajeel shrugged. She let out a heavy breath. "My old man wasn't the best father and he wasn't always there when I need him. He was a busy worker in the paper factory. He was sent to the States to help out in the war and passed on." She let out a deep breath and looked back down at her hands.

Gajeel didn't know what to say. His parents died when he was young so he kinda had some time to get over it. Levy sighed. "I know I should be getting over it. I'm 2-,"

Gajeel stopped her. "You're fine. It doesn't matter how old you are. Pain still gonna hurt some times."

Levy nodded. "Yea, well, I had finished high school early and went on to complete college. That's when Jose came. A month after I was done, he revealed that my pops had borrowed money to get me through school and since he was dead that I had to work 'til the debt was paid."

"I don't think a year would pay that off." Gajeel interject.

"A year was all I could take. It was too much—torture to write about all those murders and deals. Even the songs they sing are dark. I couldn't take it. I made a deal with Jose that if I make it big in the literature world that I'll do a few articles on the Phantoms and what they were doing."

Gajeel raised a brow. "And he agreed?"

"Surprisingly," Levy let out a heavy deep breath, "the interviews weren't that bad, but… even today I just wonder if I should have given my dad more of a chance. I mean, he actually cared enough to make a deal and paid it off himself."

Her voice had been steady the whole time, but Levy was really crying. Gajeel sighed before he got up and sat by the bluenette. He draped an arm around her. She quietly sniffled on him. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"

Gajeel chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. You're human."

Levy gave a light giggled. "Ah well I can take that. Thanks Gajeel." She took out a handkerchief and cleaned her face.

The door opened and Cana smiled at scene. "Aw, did you turn in the check?"

Lily appeared peeking in. "Ooo, I think they did."

Levy blushed. "Cana!"

"I'm so fucking done with you Lily." Gajeel growled.

"I'm gonna take that as a no. We'll give you time." He winked as he pulled Cana away and closed the door.

Levy laughed. "I swear, they have nothing to do with themselves someyimes."

Gajeel shook his head. "Yea, yea. Are ya coming to the party on 5th street? I'm playing there."

"Yep! Lucy and I are going together, but just so you know, these articles are only going to be three paragraphs at most." Levy smiled.

Gajeel grinned and ruffled her hair. "All I need shrimp, all I need."

* * *

Lucy smiled. "Fun party right?" she danced along her best friend.

Levy grinned. "Sure is. It's been a while since I've heard Gray and Natsu play. I miss it."

"Ooo whee, now that's a gal!" A voice said from behind.

"Mm ma belle, ma belle Miss McGarden you're looking fine as ever." A familiar one added.

Levy blushed then turned around. She smiled as she saw the nicely dressed man. "What a pleasure Rogue, how are you?"

The dark haired man gave a flirty smile. "I'm doing so much better now that I'm seeing you chere." He gestured to the blonde man beside him. "This is my friend Sting."

The blonde eyed Lucy for another moment before he shook Levy's hand. "Pleasure toots, but who's ya friend?"

Lucy straightened up and held out her hand. "I'm Lucy."

Sting wore a cocky grin. "Sting, I'm just curious how a doll like yourself ain't dancin'."

Rogue took hold of Levy's hand. "How about it?"

Levy's cheeks tinted and she beamed a smile. "Sure." Sting did the same and the band strummed up _Summertime _with Juvia on vocals.

…

Levy had no clue how long the two were dancing, but she would definitely say she was enjoying it. Rogue was such a charmer and it almost pulled her out of reality.

To her slight dismay, the thing that kept her in check was a heavy growl and the painful, sharp sound of a string breaking on an instrument when the two were passing the band. She looked up at her partner with a pissed off look.

"Oh shrimp, I was wondering where ya were." Gajeel smirked as the band continued without him.

Levy glared at him. _Jealous bastard. _"Don't worry Redfox, I'll pay you some mind later. Can't you see that I'm busy."

"Working or flirting?" Gajeel shot back.

Levy gasped. "Having my own fun thank you."

"Didn't take you as a jealous type Redfox." Rogue smirked.

Gajeel shot him a glare. "Can it boy, or should I remind you of the days you started out?"

Levy scoffed. "How about you go replace your string? It's a shame it had to endure such a meaningless death from its owner."

Gajeel changed his expression to a smirk again. _Damn girl is too much fun sometimes. _"It was old anyway. I'll catch you later pip." He noticed her slight blush from the nickname. "Don't take it too deep." He stood and left to fix the bass.

"Idiot." Levy cursed under her breath.

Rogue chuckled. "That's Gajeel for you. While the night has been fun with you and all, there was a reason why I sought you chere."

Levy gave a curious look. "What's the problem?"

Rogue looked off to the side. "Why, a gal like you need to watch herself—especially being in the music world." He paused and lowered his voice. "I hear a quiet rumor going on," he leaned by her ear, "Phantom's Porla trying to get you for himself." Rogue whispered.

Levy was shocked. _For what!_ "Where did you hear that?"

"I ran into an old foe, if you'd call it that. The fellow was a bit tipsy you could say and leaked it out. I'm not sure if it's true, but I thought I should warn you. A fine, belle like yourself don't come 'round too often and I got to treat it like the gift it is." He smiled.

Levy smiled. "Thank you Rogue. I'll be on the lookout."

* * *

The party went on and Levy didn't really stick around to talk with Gajeel. Such a lousy tactic as purposely breaking a string was something that Levy didn't want to argue over with him. She'd give him two paragraphs and that was it.

Besides, the bluenette had more fun trying to pry some information from Lucy about her and the skin tickler, Sting. Levy only blushed and shook her head, claiming 'It was a nice time and all but he's not her cup of tea.'

The two girls rode home together, and Levy was dropped off at Big Momma's first. The old woman didn't pay too much fuss to why she was out late, only why she didn't bring Redfox along. Levy only shook her head and went to sleep, exhausted.

Hours later—when the sky was still black with night—Levy, who was a light sleeper, heard a few knocks on the door. She woke up, fixed her nightgown, and took down an oil lamp downstairs since turning on the lights would potentially wake up everyone.

She opened the door to see a man fully dressed in a suit giving an evil grin down at her. "Miss McGarden, nice to see you. My name can wait, but I suggest you get some glad rags on come with me doll."

Levy jolted her head a bit back. "Excuse me, but do you have any idea what time it is?! Who do you work for to be trying to pick me up?"

The man chuckled. "Mister Porla would like if you cooperated and this would go a lot quicker."

Levy gasped. _Shit, was this what Rogue was talking about? _Levy was now cautious. "Why would Jose want me? I'm just a simple reporter."

He snickered. "Doll, that spell ain't gonna work on me. Jose heard ya sing and an independent songstress like ya-self is gonna get noticed sooner or later." His expression turned dark. "The Phantoms gonna have you whether you like it or not." A gun then appeared in his had.

Levy mentally cursed. _Goodness, I should have known to bring one down. Who shows up this early in the morning not looking for some trouble? _Before anyone could move, a bullet flew by Levy and landed in the joint between the guys arm and shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Yes, you damn bastard! Leave my girl alone and tell Porla to fuck off. If you don't leave now, you gonna find a hole in the other arm too." Big Momma's voice was cold and frightening as she stood behind the bluenette, rifle in hand and ready to shoot if necessary.

The man, however, had passed out. The old woman groaned as she dropped the gun. "Wimp can't even take a shot." She looked down at Levy. "Girl, you go on back upstairs and sleep. We'll take care of this later. I'll call Makarov in the morning."

Levy smiled and nodded. "Thanks so much."

"Yea, yea, now go so I can drop this sucker off at the Alley." Levy winced at those words. The Alley was one of the last places one wanted to find themselves. Yes, it seemed like any old alley, but at the end was one of the headquarters of one of Magnolia's mob rulers.

Don't ask how, but Big Momma is somehow on common grounds with him and the two have a deal that if anyone bothers her that she only need to drop 'im off there and he'd take care of it.

Levy nodded and went upstairs. The next few weeks just got a bit more interesting and the girl needed some sleep. It all was gonna start in the morning.

* * *

Song Used:

_Summertime _by Jerry Kruger and her Orchestra

Terms Used-  
Dry up: _Shut up, hush it_  
Hotsquat: _an electric chair_  
Spark Interest (my own): _a love interest, a crush_  
Turn in the check: _finally kissed. (Variation of cash or check which means kiss now or later)_  
Pip: _an attractive person_  
Skin Tickler: _a drummer_  
Glad Rags: _your finest clothes, the best you have._

* * *

Here! I give you plot! Do you like where I'm going with this? Please review, pm, comment, and all the beautiful feedback. I really love them all. Um, okay so I really hate the cover image (I did it...) so if anyone could please do one for this story, I'd appreciate it!

I'm not sure when I'll update again, but hopefully soon. Thanks again.

-Bye!


	7. Business Over Mid-day Tea

Hello~! I know that took some time, but school has been cutting my time. (That along with me attempting put out something for gajevy love fest on tumblr) Here's another chapter and I hope you all like it. I put in a song since you guys have been liking them (thanks I wrote this one). I'm still taking art request, but for now please read and enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

Business over Mid-day Tea

The next day, Levy woke to children running around the house, screaming. She exited her room, not bothering to fix her hair, and walked down the stairs—still clad in her nightgown. The night was filled with unexpected events, but she was yet again not ready for what was down stairs.

Amidst the two kids running around, she saw Makarov Dreyar with a huge grin on as he sat in the bright blue kitchen. The old man chuckled. "Bessie, I haven't had a meal like this one in so long." He laughed.

Big Momma chuckled as she refilled the man's glass of orange juice. "Brother, you know I've been keepin' the food good since I left you boys."

Makarov tittered. "And thank God for it," He looked up, "Oh so Miss McGarden, lovely to see you're awake this fine morning."

Levy's eyes were wide and she blinked twice. "Mister Dreyar," she began a bit shocked, "um good morning, I didn't know you would be here this morning." She made an attempt of straightening up by fixing her hair and nightgown. "I thought we'd talk later."

"Yes, but I figured it would be polite to pay Bessie a visit." Makarov answered. "But I agree that we do have some business to attend to."

"Child, sit down and eat. I'll get you some clothes ready." Big Momma said as she gave the girl a plate of pancakes before going up to her room.

Levy joined Dreyar at the small kitchen table and sat in a thick layer of awkward silence. Makarov cleared his throat. "This must be hard." He started off.

Levy shook her head. "I'm fine sir."

"Well, you haven't heard all that I know." Makarov retorted. "It relates to Jose."

Levy swallowed her pancakes. Slowly, as the conversation turned more bitter, the food grew more flavorless. Levy sighed. "We should get going then."

"Don't you have to be at work?" Makarov questioned.

"I'll drop a note to the editor. Besides, she planned on giving me a day off anyway." Levy smiled. She recognized the worried look on Makarov's face. "I'll be fine sir. I promise."

Makarov sighed. "I believe you. It's just now that we have to deal with you and Redfox."

Levy shrugged. "I can keep an eye on him. This isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Yes, but are you sure you want to be with Redfox? I was planning on sending him on a tour until things clear up." Makarov said.

Levy finished her meal and washed it down with her orange juice. "It's all his decision. I'll run it by him later this week, maybe tonight since we have that stakeout." Makarov wore a shaky look. "Oh don't tell me you wanted us to forget the job."

"Levy!" Big Momma's voice travelled down stairs.

Levy groaned. "I'll go get ready, but we're doing that job sir. I'm not hiding." Makarov smiled as he watched the girl go. _How she's changed…_

* * *

It wasn't often that Makarov Dreyar would want to hold a meeting at Fairy HQ; heck, Levy didn't go there often—only for friendly affairs with her musically gifted friends (of course, she didn't want to discuss her own gift). This told Levy something.

Makarov rubbed his head as he sat behind his desk. He knew he had to stop procrastinating and get it all over with. "As you know, Jose made an appointment with me earlier this week."

Levy nodded. "I ran into him when he rode up the elevator." She paused shakily. "We conversed shortly."

Makarov sighed as he lit his pipe. Levy was cautious. Dreyar smoked, but only when he was nervous or worried. "I don't know how or when, but Jose got hold of a record of you singing." Levy nodded slowly. _Well that explains what that man said last night. _"Um,…he was trying to see if you were on the market; he wanted to buy your contract—came prepared too. However, I informed him you weren't and that I wouldn't have sold it if you were." Makarov blew out some smoke, away from the girl. "Jose had a wicked grin as dismissed himself; he's concerning himself with you and I'm trying to wonder why."

Levy shook her head. "It probably has to do with me being partners with Redfox—that's all."

"Or maybe the actual fact that you have a unused gift." Makarov countered.

Levy blushed shyly. "I'm average."

"You're extraordinary and don't belittle yourself." Makarov retorted. He slid an envelope in front of her. "I'm letting you two do the job, just be careful."

Levy smiled. "Thank you sir. I will." She stood. "Bye Mister Dreyar." She opened the door to leave.

"Bye Miss McGarden."

Makarov smiled as the door closed. _I told you Bessie I'd take care of her. I always keep my promises to a friend._

**[Flashback]**

_Years ago._

The young woman slammed through the kitchen doors, cursing loudly. "Damn it!"

"Here she goes." Bob sighed as he wiped a plate with a towel.

Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "I don't know why that woman keeps trying." She grumbled before moving out into dining floor.

"What's wrong today, Bessie?" Makarov said as he worked beside Bob, cleaning dishes.

The young Black woman hopped onto a cleared counter and crossed her legs. "They kicked me out the dining room again. I just wanted some water after I had performed and I'm getting real tired of being treated like shit."

"It's only because those Americans are here that they do it." Bob replied.

"Whatever." Bessie spat. "I don't see how a bunch of idiotic rich white boys—no offense—could impact our society like this. Treating folks cause the color of their skin ain't right."

Makarov sighed as he handed his friend a glass of cold water with ice. "Here, you gave a good show."

Now Magnolia was much different from now. Fiore wasn't much of a world leader yet, so it kind of had to follow others to thrive. If America was coming in and trying to enforce segregation, then they didn't have much of an option. Of course Fiore did it to quite a low level, but the ones giving trouble were the Americans there. The _Apple Tavern _was a nice spot for any musician to perform, but there were rules.

"Hell, one day Fiore gonna thrive more than those stupid Americans. Then the rules will change; I'll finally get a label to sign me up. Heck, I'll be so good that I could mentor a girl or two!" she exclaimed jovially.

Bob only nodded. "Yes, but don't be so loud."

"I'll help you Bessie. I want my own label company, so I can make the rules." Makarov smiled.

"He's going on about his dreams again." Porlyusica rolled her eyes before she grabbed another order.

"Woman!" A voice called from the other side of the kitchen doors.

"Well, I gotta work. Pray to Almighty they don't arrest me cause I ain't gettin' yelled at again." Bessie hopped down and dusted off her light blue dress. "See ya hotcakes later." She then disappeared out onto stage.

"Some woman she is." Bob replied.

Makarov chuckled. "But she's got a point. We'll all make one day." He smiled. _One day. _

* * *

Levy was going to go straight to the elevator, but some music was being played and stopped her. She followed it to one of the recording rooms.

"Play it again, play it again." A voice said. _Lily? _

There was a grumble before a heavy bass melody came on. Some singing began.

'_Doll, you've been keeping me on my toes.  
Ever since I laid my eyes on you.  
You winked and blew a kiss,  
but I'll never miss  
the flicker in your eyes  
filled which so much pride._

_I never met a gal like—  
with confidence in your stride.  
Baby take my hand,  
so we can dance around the clock._

_You giggle as you shake hips,  
swaying to rhythm with such bliss  
Darling you just take my breath away._

_We danced for a night,  
but what I fright  
when I say you with another guy.  
You were having more fun as you try—  
to leave a hole in my heart._

_But sweet darling,  
I'll be waitin'.  
For you to be mine,  
For the night again.  
The moon will witness,  
the stars will smile,  
when we dance the night away  
for another day. _

The bass finished up and a rough voice spoke. "Dang, took you long enough to get it right."

"Whatever Redfox, your songs get to complicated." Lily retorted.

By now, Levy had her ear one the door to listen. _Wow, Gajeel can write songs? Gosh, I love that one. _"Oh please, we can keep working on it before we release."

Lily chuckled. "I agree, but I want to know something a little more interesting."

Gajeel raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

"Who's the gal inspiring the song?" Lily grinned.

Gajeel shrugged. "No one just felt like writing something, especially since you've decided you want to take to the mic again." To Lily, his response was all too quickly.

Lily waved a hand. "Oh, I know who it is-,"

Levy had leaned onto the door in anticipation, but somehow pushed on the door handle, opening it. With a high pitch shriek she fell into the room to see the two gents looking in shock.

Levy flushed with embarrassment as she gotten on her knees; she squeaked before standing up and dusting off her dress. "I,- eh um well,"

"Enjoying the song, shrimp?" Gajeel said as he lazily looked at the girl. "Didn't think you were that nosey."

Levy puffed her cheeks. "I was minding my own business thank you very much."

"Gihi, and you lie too." Gajeel smirked. "Gosh, I know I play good, but didn't think you'd fall for my little spell."

Levy gasped. "I do not! And you shouldn't flatter yourself Redfox. I don't get sore when I'm not the center of attention."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I ain't sore, figured you should watch who you talk to."

"Oh so you're warning me now? What's the problem with Rogue; he's a fine gentleman." Levy scoffed.

"You do know what it means when he says 'ma belle,' right?" Gajeel raised a bow.

Levy scoffed. "I can't believe you! Of course I do, it means _my beautiful. _I don't mind the compliments Gajeel-san. What's your problem?"

Lily chuckled at the spectacle. "You two are adorable." He bent down and picked up a folder. "Here you are." He gave it to Levy.

"Thanks Lily." Levy turned back to Gajeel. "I'll see you later Redfox, don't forget to meet me at Fairy Tail at eight. I'm not going to be late for the stakeout." She waved. "Good day, boys."

After the door closed and the sound of heels disappeared, Lily broke the silence with a fit of laughter. "I can't believe you wrote a song about the girl! She really growing on ya."

Gajeel muttered a curse. "Shut it." Lily just continued on laughing.

* * *

Lucy read in her work room that was located in her building as she looked over her notes on Phantom Lord. Along with Levy, Lucy worked for the _Magnolia Corner. _She kept up the archives and such. She wrote as well, but it was more for advertisements; she was real shy about her own work even though many told her she could be a full news reporter if she wanted.

The door opened. "Luce, I'm bored." Natsu complained with an accompanied groan.

Lucy continued reading her notes. "Not now, I need to work. Don't you have gig to prepare for? You can even teach Happy a few new notes. I don't care; I'm working."

"Aw Luce, you're so mean." Natsu grumbled. "How about we dance?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu, you have two left feet. I'm not dancing with you."

"You work too much; doesn't the editor give you a break?" Natsu said.

Lucy looked up at him and thought for a moment. "Well yes…the editor is quite the character to be honest. She's nice though. And I can take a break if I wanted to."

"Yea, she's something else. Anyway," Natsu turned on the record player, "you need a break." He put on a record. Soft music slowly filled the room.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't you try."

Natsu laughed. "I'll start singing."

"Please don't! Between you, Gajeel, and Gray I don't know who sings worse." Lucy smiled. Natsu laughed as he went behind the girl and pulled her out the chair. Lucy sighed. "Fine, but only one song."

Natsu shrugged. "That's all I need." He smiled. "But seriously, I know I sing better than ice boy and metal head." He placed a hand on her hip and began to the lead the two around the office.

"You say that." Lucy chuckled. "But I hear Levy might sing at Alberona's soon."

Natsu tittered. "Ooo, Cana must be setting up a bet."

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure, but she's definitely been coming out of her shell a little more since Redfox came along."

The man laughed. "Ain't that the truth! Those two work well together even though they bicker like old people. I just think it's weird that Jose would be coming after the two at the same time."

"Oh well, the two have a stakeout by the border of Manolia and Oak Town. Hopefully, something will happen so the two can give me something to add to my notes." Lucy sighed. By now, the song was over. "Okay that was one song, let me work Natsu."

The pink haired man only chuckled before flipping the record and grabbing the blonde's hands. "Come on Luce, I'm feeling groovy!" Another song began.

"Natsu!"

* * *

Gajeel groaned as he looked at his watch. It had only been an hour since he and Levy headed out to the border, but nothing was happening. The sun had set and the two weren't really speaking.

Levy only sat with a book in her hand and glasses on. She would occasionally look up to see if anything was happening, but go back to reading.

Gajeel didn't know why they were out here. He just needed something interesting to happen before he potentially die of boredom. He needed to break the quietness. "Why are we even out here shrimp?"

"Somebody has to make sure Alberona's order gets in town without the bulls on their trail." Levy simply answered.

"Tch, figured Cana would have her own employees do it." He grunted.

Levy shook her head as she turned a page. "Mm," was all she said.

Gajeel lowly muttered a curse. The shrimp had been quiet for a while. He was trying to figure out if something happened, but he couldn't think of what. Gajeel had enough sense to know Rogue wouldn't do a thing, and he was positive she had moved on from his little string act at the party. So what was eating her?

"You alright shortstack?" Gajeel asked getting a bit concerned.

"Never better." Levy replied dryly.

"I'm serious."

Levy sighed before she closed her book and looked up at the man. She removed her glasses and wiped her eyes. "I had a rough night, but I'm fine—honest. If something serious happens, I'll tell you alright?"

"Whatever." Gajeel grumbled to hide the almost revealed fact that he was a bit concerned towards the girl. He already had Lily beleaguering him about the song he wrote—claiming he was jealous that Levy was getting others' (Rogue) attention and not paying him much. He denied the whole thing. The gal was an acquaintance, a coworker—maybe a friend—but definitely not more!

Levy poked her head out the window to see the road that was above the ditch which they had parked in. "The truck's coming. All you have to do is stand by. I know the guy who should be driving the truck so we'll be fine if it's him."

"And if it's not?" Gajeel questioned cautiously.

Levy looked back at him. "We'll worry about it when the time comes. You got a gun?" Gajeel nodded shakily; he wasn't so used to having it on and needing to use it. "Great," she opened the door, "let's go."

Levy and Gajeel exited the car and climbed up the ditch. The truck came to a slow stop by the road.

Levy stood by the driver's window. The window was pushed down. "Bacchus?"

A man with a drunken, tired expression looked at the girl. He chewed on some straw before speaking. "Little lady, I got the gal's stuff." He hiccupped. He gestured to the bed of the truck. "But we got a little hooch problem in the back."

Levy's friendly look turned annoyed. She groaned. "Of course, let me speak with our rookie. I'll tell him how we'll unload." _Damn it, what idiot broke into the booze? _She walked over to Gajeel. "We got trouble." She whispered in his ear.

Gajeel looked down at her. "You pulling a leg shrimp?"

Levy shook her head. "No, seems like you're quite the trouble magnet." She joked. "But I swear it better not be some Phantoms." She cursed.

"What's the problem?" Gajeel asked.

Levy shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We got to get rid of the boys; they're under the blanket here." She whispered. Levy talked to Bacchus in from the passenger side. "Be on your toes, we'll uncover it now." She heard a rustle sound in the back.

Gajeel watched as Levy pulled off the cover and looked down. She cursed loudly as she saw who it was. "You three! What are you doing here!?"

A tall and extremely lean man stood. "Madam we are doing an evil scheme! It was going great until you showed up." He was dressed in a very tight all black suit, that clutched onto every part of the man.

"Yea, the boss is the best." One man who was rather round added from his seated position.

"Yes Kazuya came up with an excellent plan." The other said. All of them were wearing the same, rather ridiculous suits as the leader.

Levy groaned. "I'm not even concerned." She waved Gajeel over. "Redfox, here is probably one of the worst gang of criminals you will ever see in your life. They're," she sighed before continuing, "the 'Jiggle Butt Gang'." She quickly muttered.

The leader spoke. "Miss, that is just rude. Me and the lackeys are great thieves."

"Is that why Bacchus knew you were in there?" Levy asked with a raised brow. "Do you even know how much trouble you almost cost me?"

The men fell silent and held their heads low. "Sorry Miss." They said in unison.

"As the leader, I shall confess our intention to you. We," Kazuya sighed sadly, "wanted to pay a visit to our lovely Goddess."

Gajeel raised a brow at that. "Who?"

Levy only shook her head. "Wendy." She answered. "Boys, none of us are going to let minor _convicts _mess with her." _I swear these three are annoying. _

Kazuya nodded. "I understand, but can you send her our best wishes?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

There was a loud hiccup. "Good, now get out this damn vehicle before I call over the bulls. I can't the sweet lady mad at me for being late!" Bacchus called.

The three men scurried from the bed and ran off into the fields of the border. "This won't be the last time you see us!" Kazuya called before they disappeared into the night.

Gajeel finally spoke. "Well that was rather pathetic."

Levy nodded. "Which is expected. I wish all stakeouts would turn out like that, but I guess you won't have to worry about tonight." She went to the door of Bacchus' truck. "I'm going into town to make sure nothing else happens. I'll see you later Redfox." She smiled as she climbed into the truck. "Oh and by the way, check your pants pocket; I left you something."

Before Gajeel could question anything, the truck pulled off and escaped with a cloud of dust trailing behind. He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that wasn't there before. He read it.

_We need to talk, seriously. A few things came up. Meet me at the Blue Bird tomorrow at noon—if you have gig then call me before midnight. See you Shadow Sheik. _

Gajeel, despite the seriousness of the note, chuckled. Gajeel had nicknames for Levy, and it seemed she was creating her own for him. He sighed and went into the ditch where he got into the car. He knew something was wrong with the gal, but it looked like he had to wait.

Gajeel started the car and pulled up onto the road. He groaned as he drove into town. He always had to wait.

* * *

The Blue Bird Café seemed like a cute, little place for a lunch. Gajeel groaned at the sight of it. It looked like a girl's place to hang out and gossip. Gajeel could even see Levy along with Lucy and Juvia here.

He shook the thought out his head. He had business to take care of; he could amuse himself later. He entered and saw Levy sitting outside in the back area by herself. No one else was sitting out there. He joined her. "So you wanted to talk?"

Levy's eyes were tired. Her hand gestured to the seat across from her. "Take a seat."

Gajeel obeyed and looked at the table. There was a small arrangement of tea cups, a pot, and little snacks. He glared at the girl. "Tea, really?"

"It's mid-day." Levy retorted.

Gajeel smirked. "Yes, but do I look like one who partakes in mid-day tea?"

Either way, Levy poured him a cup and began. "So I know I haven't told you, but on Wednesday night—after the party—I ran into some trouble."

Gajeel raised a brow cautiously. "What kind of trouble?"

"Seems as if Jose wants to hire me with the Phantoms." Levy let out. "He got a record of me singing and it seems he's hooked."

Gajeel was quiet for a moment. "I don't think he was calm about it."

Levy shook her head. "Try sending a goon to my house to take me over to Phantom's place."

"What happened?" Gajeel asked.

"Well I didn't have a gun on me, but we can thank Big Momma for flicking a bullet in him. I haven't seen him since." Levy replied.

Gajeel thought for a while. "So what you gonna do about it? If Porla likes what he sees, I'm sure he won't be slowing down to get you."

Levy sipped on her tea and let out a heavy breath. "Well, I can handle it, but the real problem at hand is that Mister Dreyar and I have a feeling that this also relates to our partnership together." She paused, not wanting to say the next few words. "Makarov is giving you the option to go solo and maybe set out on a tour while I stay in Magnolia."

Gajeel eyed Levy. "And what do you think?"

Levy looked up on his serious expression. She sighed. "I leave it all up to you." Gajeel was quiet—quiet for a long time. "Redfox say something. I'm on lunch break; I can't wait forever."

Gajeel snickered quietly before it turned into a full blown laugh. He chuckled as he saw the pissed off look Levy gave him. "Gihi shrimp, you're too smart for ya own good sometimes. What do you think my decision is? Sure, a tour sounds nice, but I rather stay here and with all the action." Gajeel stood as he gulped down the bitter tea and ruffled Levy's hair. "I'm sticking with you shrimp, and don't forget it." He smirked before leaving.

Levy watched him go. She smiled to herself. _I guess so Redfox; I guess so. _

* * *

Terms Used:

Bull- _a police officer._  
What's eating ya (her)- _what's wrong? What's the problem?_  
Hooch- _bootleg liquor; in this case, a code term for sneak stowaways. _  
Goon- _a thug._

* * *

Well here we are. Again, sorry about the wait. I hope you all like it. I wanted some more character interaction so that's why we have that little Natsu and Lucy scene. Please tell me if you all liked it; I want to know if I should include more or not.

The stakeout scene was going to be a lot more serious, but I wanted some fun with the Jiggle Butt Gang (those weirdoes -_-) Also, how was the little flashback with Makarov and Big Momma? I felt some background was needed.

Wrapping up, how was everything? I would love, love, love if you left a review, pm, or such to give me any feedback. It is so appreciate. Thanks.

See ya later.


	8. The Editor of the Magnolia Corner

Hey everyone? How's life. I've been busy, but I've ben really excited about this chapter. There's another song, so I hope you all like it. :D

* * *

The Editor of the Magnolia Corner

Levy couldn't help but smile to herself as she worked in her office. She was actually surprise that Gajeel decided to stay in town; many artistwould jump at the opportunity to tour—especially if it was completely sponsored. None the less, Levy was grateful that her novel partner would be staying by her side. Gajeel had definitely proven some use and was nice to be around—no matter how much of a jealous bastard he could be.

_I don't remember the last time I had a this much fun; it's like a breath of fresh air since I had taken a break from Makarov's work…I'm kinda happy Redfox showed up. _Levy was unknowingly humming as she edited a fellow reporter's piece and couldn't stop smiling. She realized the song. _That's what Lily was singing…the one Gajeel wrote. _Levy continued humming_. _

"I haven't seen you this happy in a while." A calm hearty voice said suddenly.

Levy jumped in her seat. She placed a hand over her heart. "Editor! I didn't know you were in here." She looked at the dark corner were a shadow covered the woman.

A puff of smoke appeared, accompanied by a sigh. "I had slipped in a while ago. I would have spoken sooner, but you looked so content. Again, why so happy?"

Levy didn't know it, but her cheeks grew a bit in color. Levy scratched a cheek shyly. "It's been an interesting few weeks."

There was a chuckle. "I reckon things have been a bit different with you since I sent you on the Redfox job. I've been guessing you two made an acquaintance."

Levy could imagine the woman with a raised brow. Levy smiled innocently. "We've met up a few times since then."

"Well, it's nice to see you two getting along; I'll say that." The editor replied.

_She's calm today, though she sounds sad. _Levy was used to the editor's rambunctious, flamboyant personality, but she knew her boss had her days. "Yes, but are you alright ma'am?"

The woman blew out some smoke. "I had a rough night, but I'll be good. I was just checking on you dear. I'll see you later, Levy-chan."

Levy nodded. "Yes Miss."

Before the bluenette could see the woman disappear in the shadows, she saw the young woman with a grin and the flash of her long brown legs. Levy sighed. _Miss Editor…_

* * *

Levy and Gajeel walked into Fairy Tail, only to be welcomed by loud, screaming—coming from an arguing pair.

"What do you mean you finished my drink!?" Cana shrieked furiously at the man who stood above her. "Why!"

"Cause you drink too much, ya ossified! I'm surprised you can manage that speakeasy of yours!" the man replied.

"Bastard, I'm not a drunk! You better watch it before I tell your granddaddy on you. I don't think Sparky wants that." Cana retorted.

Mira sighed. "Those two always bicker."

Levy nodded. "Yes, but I'm surprised Cana didn't pull a gun on him for finishing her drink."

"Laxus is a lucky man." Gajeel grunted.

Mira then laughed. "Well, the two have a bit going on between them if you know what I mean." She winked.

Gajeel watched Levy's cheeks tint and raised a brow. "What ya mean?" he asked—trying to understand this inside comment between the girls.

Mira giggled as waved a hand. "Oh you'll see soon enough." She paused and looked around. "Now that I remember, Erza said she wanted you two to stop by when you could. It sounded important."

Levy smiled. "Oh okay, I'd love to make a visit. We'll go now." She then took Gajeel's arm and headed on. Gajeel groaned. "Oh hush, she's not so scary."

Mira giggled as the two left her vision. "Laxus!" Cana exclaimed from behind. The retired singer sighed. _Then there's those two…_

* * *

The cool Thursday evening air welcomed the two outside and Levy chuckled. "I have no reason why you're so scared of Erza; she's sweet."

Gajeel shook his head. "Don't act as if she didn't scare her when you met her." He grunted.

"Nope. We knew each other when we teenagers." Levy simply answered. "She's wonderful to be honest."

Gajeel looked down at her in disbelief. "What does Scarlet even do? I assume she spends her days hunting and killing Makarov's unlucky victims."

"Well, Scarlet doesn't have to hunt them; she'll take a rope to the neck if she wants." Levy then laughed at her partner as a frightened look came on Gajeel's face. "I'm kidding. Erza is an agent; she finds musicians who could possibly join Fairy Tail."

Gajeel grunted. "Can she sing?"

Levy paused in her walk and thought for a moment. "I honestly don't remember Erza singing." Gajeel mentally sighed. He could barely take Levy singing and the idea of Erza taking the stage was terrifying. "But she can…well she dances."

Gajeel snapped his attention back at the girl. "Oh Lord." He muttered.

Levy shook her head as she patted Gajeel's arm. "We won't discuss it." The two exchanged small talk along the way as they went to the Westside of Magnolia. They came across a small townhouse with the sign on it: _Scarlet Agency. _

The two climbed the stairs and music was being heard—a record of 'Black Bottom Stomp' to be exact. Levy opened the door to see Erza with a blue-haired man dancing in the corridor. The two watched.

"Seems like Jellal's back in town." Levy whispered.

"So Makarov's got connections. I wouldn't think the trombonist had a girl though."Gajeel said a bit surprised.

Levy chuckled. "Well at least you see it. They're haven't admitted it yet, but it'll happen." The song ended up and Levy began clapping. "Bravo, bravo. Erza, you two dance so well together."

The two turned, startled. They both blushed; Levy giggled. _They're so cute. _Erza pushed herself off Jellal and cleared her throat—in an attempt to regain her serious persona. "So you two are here. Great, I have something very important to tell you." She quickly walked off with Levy following.

Jellal patted his cobalt blue and mustard suit. He then looked up to see Gajeel eyeing him. Jellal awkwardly cleared his throat. "Redfox,"

"Fernandes."Gajeel grunted. "…How in hell did you tame that woman?" he said after a while.

Jellal raised a brow. "Erza?"

"No, the else?"Gajeel grinned.

Seeming to find the man a bit of harsh yet friendly, Jellal tittered. "We aren't necessarily an item, but she's one woman. I'll say that."

"A woman that can scare the shit out of anyone who passes her way."Gajeeel added. Jellal shrugged. "Well good luck, I'm going before she has a fist around my neck."

Jellal laughed and waved. "See you then, I hear you play the bass very well—maybe we should play sometime."

Gajeel snickered as he downed the hallway. "Maybe Fernandes. I look forward to it."

* * *

Gajeel opened the door and slipped into a chair by Levy's. Erza didn't seem to notice at all. She was looking out the window.

Scarlet let out a sigh before she took a seat behind her desk. "So I'm sure you two are wondering why I asked you to come here." The two nodded. Erza took out a letter and unfolded it. "I received a letter from Mr. Porla." The air grew oddly familiar frigid and uncomfortable—one that came when the man was mentioned. "I read it and in short he _wanted_ me to set out after you. He said there would be trouble if I didn't. I'm not sure if he wants a competition, but he did mention something along the lines of a performance in which the Phantoms will be at as well. It's suppose to be secret yet have much publicity in the jazz biz."

"A competition?" Levy said. "I don't know anything like that."

Gajeel had his arms crossed in thought. "The Jive Fest."

"The what?" Levy asked.

"Jive Fest. It's a secret little gig that happens every year. Each year there's a champ crowned. Record companies send their best; it's a tough show." Gajeel explained.

"I don't think Makarov has ever sent someone to anything like that." Erza said.

Gajeel shrugged. "It's kept on the down low, but if you win people will know-that's for sure."

"Have you ever played in it?" Levy asked.

"Hell no, that's some tough comp and I don't want to go through that type of stress preparing. They're good—trust me. However, I've watched. The Phantoms and even the Sabers have sent boys there." Gajeel added.

"Well then, I don't see a problem sending you, Levy. We can't let those two a step ahead of us." Erza commented.

Levy beamed suddenly. "Me! Yes, I can do a little something on the stage, but not against the top in the business! Why not send Natsu and Gray together. I can sit in the audience to watch."

"This might not be what Porla means, but we have to be ready. Besides, Redfox will help you, isn't that right?" It was a threatening look that Erza gave which caused Gajeel to shiver.

Gajeel nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am!" he chirped quickly.

Erza smiled sweetly. "Wonderful. Levy, I suggest Gajeel at least shows you the ropes at first. Then we'll see what you think."

Levy let out a deep breath. "Yea, I guess."

Erza showed the two out and once they were about 100 feet from the building, Gajeel let out a deep breath. "Damn that woman scares me."

Levy rolled her eyes. "You'll hold your end one day…I hope."

"Whatever. I think I'll enjoying watching you rock the stage again." Gajeel snickered.

Levy blushed. "Gajeel!" she said out of embarrassment. She puffed her cheeks at his laughter. She tried moving on. "Anyway," she began a bit annoyed, "whose been winning this competition? I'm sure the musicians are some I've talked to."

"Not musicians, only one." Gajeel groaned at the thought of the person. "You ever heard of the Jive Swinger?"

Levy gasped. "I have! She drops an album every blue moon, but they're so good. She's talented alright! I wouldn't have guessed that's how she rose to fame. Yet I do wonder why she hides her identity."

_Me too._"Well, the gal's an old friend so whenever we're both free we can go see her." Gajeel grunted.

Levy's eyes lit up as she began skipping around the man as they walked. "What's her _real _name?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Can she play an instrument? Ooo, how long have you known her? How did you meet? Is she really quiet in person?" Levy continued eagerly.

Gajeel growled. "Damn it shrimp, you actin' like one of those damn reporters or somethin'."

Levy calmed down a little and scratched her cheek awkwardly. "My bad, it's just that getting a scoop would be a big one for the paper. Hell! The Editor might even promote me."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I doubt you could get her to sit down long enough. She's like a kid."

Levy giggled as she twirled her dress. "Oh I can't wait! Can we go tomorrow?"

"Gig."

"Well what about Saturday?" Levy asked.

"Church."

Levy eyed him. "Gajeel, you know good and well that church isn't on Saturday."

Gajeel was quiet for a moment. "…shit, well Saturday night, maybe."

Levy clapped her hands happily. "Yay!"

"But no stories. I'm not finding myself in a hotsquat because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Gajeel grunted.

Levy beamed. "Aye, no stories!"

* * *

Makarov groaned as he looked at the two in front of him. "I swear you two might as well be children."

"Well he started it!" Cana exclaimed.

"Damn woman, get your panties out your ass. It was barely a sip in that glass anyway." Laxus grumbled.

"Boy watch it when you speak to a woman. Be glad she didn't blast your head off." Makarov retorted at his grandson. "Anyway, you two need to get along with each other; I have just the plan." The two grunted waiting for the man to continue with his plan. "Laxus you're going to help Miss Alberona at her place and Miss Cana, you may accompany Laxus on a few jobs or so."

The two groaned. "Come on Gramps," Laxus complained. "Yay, I have to hang out with Sparky." Cana replied unenthusiastically.

"Woman, I already told you not to call me that." Laxus groaned.

"Furthermore, I would like you to refer to each other by surnames. Thank you." Makarov finished, so the two wouldn't be able to argue.

The two grumbled as they stood and left the office. Laxus opened the door. "After your Alberona," he said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks Dreyar." Cana exited. As soon as she was in the bar, she called out to the singstress, "Mira, hit me with something strong! It's going to be a long few weeks."

"Here the drunk goes." Laxus muttered as he passed the woman.

"Shut up!"

* * *

For Levy, this wasn't a tagalong trip—where she just followed Gajeel to some random part of town and got into a club….

No, they were going into the next town over and into the Black neighborhood, which didn't bother Levy. Not until Gajeel told her to avoid eye contact and not speak. Normally Levy would object, but here was something knew—for now she would simply take the opportunity to learn.

Things where especially shady after the taxi driver suddenly stopped and said this was as far as he would take them in the neighborhood. Gajeel didn't bother, paid, and led the way on foot.

As the bluenette walked behind, she attempted to ignore the whispers and mutters that followed as they passed. There were the usual suspicious characters, black male gangsters who didn't mind checking up and down a girl's legs as she walked by; hookers—who resembled tired old flappers that wore out their short glory days; old woman and men who smokes thick cigars while sitting on the building steps.

Suddenly, Gajeel turned into a brick alley where a slight hill led to a side door that was illuminated by an overhead lamp. A _large_ black male, whose height greatly challenge Gajeel's, stood dressed in an all-black suit.

He smoked a long cigar; he looked down in an intimidating way. He snickered. "Well what do we have here? A notorious bass play who brought along a small bluenette who seems ready to piss herself. Redfox, it ain't smart for you to be here. You think you can get away with putting our boy Randy out the game?"

"I didn't put the boy out the game; you know good and well that wasn't a race thing." Gajeel replied in his normal husky voice.

"Tch, seems like you got everyone convinced that. Whatever, I ain't letting you in unless you bringing some folks some tea." The man retorted.

Gajeel grumbled. "I don't got no bloody tea, the fuck I look like to you? I'm with _the_ girl, so let us in."

If Levy wasn't so focused on trying to figure out why the man asked for tea, she would have seen the blank, surprised look on the guard's face. "Her!" he cried out in laughter, "You kill me Redfox! Rumour says you two haven't done anything since you left with those boys of yours."

"Not my boys. But here I am. Now, I ain'tgonna ask again-,"

Abruptly, a man with a dark green suit opened the door and peeked out his head. "The Jiver is about to hit the stage. Where are her guests!?" he then looked at Gajeel and Levy. "Redfox! Damn it you idiot; this is them." He scorned the bodyguard.

The man backed away awkwardly and two went in. The lounge had wooden floors and mustard walls. There was a bar and a dining area where tables were set up and people chatted among themselves. There was of course jazz playing on stage, but it was a little different. It was looser, edgy; it was laidback. It reminded Levy of the jazz records Big Momma would play at home.

"It's jive music." Gajeel grunted as he looked around the place. _It's got the mix races so there won't be any trouble tonight…the troubles of being in Oak Town. _Hmm, did we ever mention that?

Yes, Oak Town was homed to Phantom Records, but there was much more. It had a strong, independent black community that Gajeel had known throughout the years. All of Oak Town was rough, rugged, and hard to endure at times. The racial situation had diminished in Fiore after the Great War, but with the arrival of the Americans after the economic crash, Oak Town had been taking its fair share of hard hits. However, like anywhere, music is a good glue to the problem.

Levy nodded. She had heard the term before. "Oh by the way Gajeel, why was that guy asking for tea?" she whispered.

Gajeel looked down at the girl in surprise for a moment before shaking his head. _Really?! _Gajeel held back a snicker. "Don't worry about it shrimp." He went back to scouting out the place. He noticed the pouting face on the bluenette. "What?" he smirked.

"Why won't you tell me?" Levy crossed her arms.

"It's jive talk, though I'm surprised you don't know it." Gajeel replied.

Levy had a puzzled expression. Sure she knew the current slang and could hold a conversation if it was being used, but jive…that was something new. It was a secret language that she didn't know…she wanted in. "Teach me."

Gajeel raised a brow. "What was that shortcake?"

Levy puffed her cheeks. "I said teach me. I want to know."

Gajeel snickered. "That's cute, but we'll save it for another day." He gave the room another look.

"What on earth are you looking for?" Levy asked a bit annoyed with his behavior.

"Seeing if we could catch the girl before she performs, but I guess not. We'll take a seat in the back—can't have you attacking the girl once she's done." Gajeel replied.

Levy rolled her eyes. "I'd never do such a thing."

"Says the girl who welcomed me into _my _room after I got off stage."Gajeel retorted. He pulled a chair. "Now take a seat pip."

Levy obeyed. "You dropping hints Redfox?" She grumbled sarcastically.

"Funny. Now hush, show's about to start." He answered.

Just then, a man with a normal suit came out and danced along with the music before he grabbed the microphone. "Good evening folks, hope ya all feeling high this fine evening. We can thank these boys for the music," he tipped his head towards the band and the crowd applaud, "but fo now we got a gal to get to. The Jive Swinger hittin' the stage tonight so let's give her a hell of a welcome."

The room roared with applause and whistles. Gajeel laughed once he noticed the frantic clapping coming from Levy. He lightly hit her arm. "Calm down you little nut!"

Levy blushed as she stuck out her tongue a bit. She placed her hands in her lap after she patted her light purple dress a bit. She bit her bottom lip. _I'm so excited. _

Music began playing and it reminded Levy of _Kickin the Gong Around. _The stage lights brightened and a young dark-skin girl with spiky seafoam green hair stepped out in a yellow dress. The crowd got louder.

"Little Miss Jade, care to give us a show?" the announcer chuckled as the girl blew kisses to the crowd.

The woman laughed as she got the mic. "When don't I?" She winked.

"That is the Jive Swinger, also known as Jade Blueshepherd." Gajeel grumbled as he kept his eyes on the gal on stage. Levy would have listened, but she was all too startled. Her eyes were wide but she couldn't believe what they were seeing. _…that's the Editor! _

* * *

Levy vigorously patted Gajeel's shoulder. "Gajeel….Gajeel…" He soon caught her wrist.

"God, what is it shrimp?" He asked.

"I know her…I think…." Levy whispered. _What's going on? _

Gajeel raised a brow. "You do?" Levy now had her attention to the stage. Gajeel shook his head and went back to the girl singing.

The young Editor chuckled as her hips swayed to slow beat.

_*laugh* So you want to know what to know what Jive is? Well should I tell 'em? _

"Yay!" the crowd asked. The trumpets saxes blared a collective note and the song continued.

_Course the Swinger will tell you.  
Jive is jazz that swings your hips,  
It's the kind that makes you do a dip._

_Jive is a culture for the poor, and us little Negros.  
A kind of religion with its own set of rules.  
It gets the crowd high and ready to shine.  
We sip on our tea and do the Calloway.  
That's Jive for me!_

_Shoo be doo, bop bop! (Shoo be doo, bop bop)  
Hi de, hi de, hi de, hi de ho!  
A little of this a sprinkle of that!  
It's Jive for me!_

The bass grew louder and there was more of a talkish melody.

_They always say, 'Swinger, how a girl like you be playing Jive even before the days Calloway got it together?'  
I laugh and say:  
Oh with me and my childhood friends, Locke and Red,  
we were working for a man with a hat on his head—  
fixing up old instruments, that was the name of the game.  
In bad, ole Oak Town it was any other day.  
A cool little hep cat stopped me and say,  
'You lookin' for some Jive cause you got the swing.'  
We had a bit of tea and here I'm singing~_

_Shoo be bop, bop, bop! (Shoo be bop, bop, bop)  
Shoo be boop, boop, boop!  
High up there, hello to here!  
That is Jive for me!_

The band finished up with the trumpets and saxes fading out. The crowd whistled and clapped with amazement. The performer laughed and did a little bow. "Thank you, thank you. I 'ppreciate it. Please enjoy the rest of the show." She then turned to the band. "Thanks boys, it was fun." The Swinger, or Jade as Gajeel had said, left the stage to a blazing crowd.

Gajeel tapped the shoulder of a still dazed Levy and got up from his seat. "Let's go pip." Levy mindlessly followed him to a side room—his hand leading hers. They walked in and there she was, The Jive Swinger.

* * *

The girl had quickly kicked off her heels and turned to see Redfox glaring at her. "Redfox, so you're in town." she said in her usual voice.

Gajeel grunted. "Seems like you've been busy yourself, kid."

The girl chuckled. "I guess, but there has been a little something I've wanted to give you—boy."

Gajeel raised a brow. "What?"

The Swinger walked up to the man cockily; she sighed and shook her head. Her expression then turned angry and irritated. The next thing happened quickly and ended withGajeel tumbling to the ground.

"Bloody woman! What was that for?!" He grumbled. He rubbed his cheek. Levy looked down at him. _Oh my, did he deserve that punch? _

"Redfox, don't act like things are completely calm between us. You can't just show up a year later like you didn't do anything." She scolded.

Gajeel lazily looked up at her. "Kid, what I do?"

"Boy, my name's Jade." She grunted. "Anyway, before you went on that train wreck—dragging Juvia along—you said you were going to be my bassist for a show; you stood me up!"

Gajeel was quiet for a moment. "Oh yea."

Jade rolled her eyes as she helped the man to his feet. "Anyway, now that that's out the way, why did you need me? You should know that Jive Fest is coming up in a few months."

"I know, but I got a gal who could use your help." Gajeel said as he dusted himself off.

Jade raised a brow. "Who?"Gajeel nodded behind him to Levy. The woman's eyes grew wide. "Oh god, Levy-chan…"

The bluenette waved shyly. "Hi Miss Editor."

The woman didn't know what to say. "So um…you saw that…what I just did?" she gestured out the door.

Levy scratched her teeth awkwardly. "Yea," her voice trailed off.

Jade didn't know what to do. She shrugged and laughed. "Well there you go. I'm the Jive Swinger, so now you know."

Gajeel was confused. "Wait, wait. Time out." He pointed at Jade. "Why does pip keep callin' you 'Miss Editor'?"

The woman sighed sympathetically. "Well you already know this is my incognito job, but during the day I own and manage the Magnolia Corner. I'm Levy's boss." She smiled.

Gajeel blinked twice. "So wait, you were that psychotic woman on the phone when shrimp called?"

"…is that what you call Levy?" Jade asked; Gajeel grunted. "Okay whatever, yes that was me, but I'm not psychotic."

Gajeel snickered. "Well at least you sound like a girl when you're on the phone-any other time it's a man's voice." he teased.

The woman scoffed before hitting his head. "Go jump off a bridge Redfox." She then suddenly beamed and turned to the reporter. "So what's the problem love?"

Levy explained. "Well, Phantom Lord has… '_kindly' _challenged me to participate in Jive Fest. It's a long story but-,"

"You work for Makarov at Fairy Tail and is one hell of a canary. Phantoms are after your neck since you're technically on the market and since Redfox is your partner. I'd say ole Porla didn't give you much of a choice." Jade finished for her.

The two looked blankly at the woman. "Okay seriously, how the hell do you know that?" Gajeel said.

Jade had finished filling her polished wood cigarette holder that was inscribed with jade flowers. She looked up at Gajeel mischievously. "Mind if you give a light, Red?"

"You gonna answer my question?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Jade chuckled. "When don't I?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes before taking out a lighter and sparking her smoke. "Spill." he growled. Levy stood attentively, ready to listen.

"I keep tabs on everyone, especially if they work for me. And besides, I have to watch everything that the record companies are doing—helps me get a good deal." Jade puffed out a peculiar smelling smoke.

Suddenly, a young black girl came in, breathlessly. She short silver hair was patted down nervously before she caught her breath. "Jade, they're coming!"

The woman laughed before turning to her guest. "Well I guess this party is getting cut short. Love to stay, but I got to scat." She smiled.

Gajeel snarled. "What shit have you gotten yourself into?"

Jade ponytailed her hair and put on her heels. She laughed. "Redfox, I've been at the top for who knows how long. I've had Porla after my head in a while."

The young girl had her head peeked out the door. "Oh god! Jade, Jose's goons are here."

The Editor threw a trench coat over her body as she took a final puff of smoke. "Going Crystal! Anyway, lovely seeing you Red, but time flies. Levy dear, we'll do this sometime later, see you at work tomorrow tho..."

"Where's the Swinger?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Bye!" The woman suddenly opened a window and climbed out—all traces of her presence gone. Gajeel and Levy stood in there for a moment in silence.

"That woman is crazy…" Gajeel muttered.

Levy laughed a bit awkwardly and shrugged. "Well that's the Editor for you." She paused in thought. "Gajeel,"

"yea shrimp?"

"Porla's goons are here."

"…Oh shit."

* * *

Terms Included:  
Ossified- _a drunk_  
Jive- _a form of jazz played by black musicians (a prominent choice in Fiore since lack of discrimination). Cab Calloway is a good example for one who performed this music._  
Jive Talk- _term given to the terms/slang that was sung in jive music  
_Hotsquat- _an electric chair._  
Tea (jive term)-_marijuana. It can be heard sung about; you should know the slang to be able to point it out. It was an influential topic during the jazz era._  
Pip- _a cute, attractive person._  
High (jive)-_happy, gay._  
Hep Cat (jive)-_a stylish/fashionable person._  
Canary- _a female vocalist._

Songs Mentioned-  
_'Black Bottom Stomp': _Jelly Roll Morton  
_'Kickin the Gong Around': _Cab Calloway

* * *

*Throws daisy petals in the air* There we go! How was it? I was really going to leave the editor a nameless, genderless character but I was reading over my old work and remembered my oc Jade. Her story is on this website, but I'll let you know that it definitely shows my errors as a writer; I wrote it when I first started. I might rewrite the story some time. And just so you know that I won't be letting her take over the story—just a bit in the background—only if you all want to see more of her.

I got a request for a bit of Laxana, so how was that? Oh! And I'll give five points to the person who can interpret Jade's song. *wink* It relates to Jade being one of Gajeel's childhood friends.

How is the story coming along? I would really like to hear from you all. This was a long-ish one so I don't know when I'll update again. School is chugging along and my bio teacher just loves textbook work. (bleh!) Wish me luck.

Thanks again and I hope you all just keep being wonderful. :)


	9. Bandy in the Alley

Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing fine! I'm on break so I got time to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Bandy in the Alley

After a quick escape from the lounge and Oak Town, for the matter, Gajeel had dropped Levy off at her place , surprisingly without having to deal with any romantic motives from neither Charlotte or Big Momma—both women had their own intentions.

Levy went into the living room and collapsed into the nearest chair. "Oh my," she sighed.

"Well, what happened to you?" Daisy asked as she came into the room.

Charlotte puffed out some smoke. "Who knows? The gal spends a night with Redfox and is always complainin'. Ya got ya priorities mixed."

"You don't know what Levy's been through." Daisy argued.

"Like hell! I spend my days with Phantoms all day! What you mean?" Charlotte went on fussing at the woman.

Levy dazed at the radio perched on a nearby stool. _Charlotte...Phantoms...damn it Levy you idiot. _"Charlotte, you do spend the day with the Phantoms. Has Porla ever said anything about an upcoming competition?"

The sheba turned towards the girl. "Has he ever?! That man has had almost everyone going back n' forth in the studios to record. Actually, I heard one fellow went down by your place, with the fairies, but I never heard back."

Levy realized something. "Wait a sec, would you say that happened maybe two or three weeks ago?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yea, something like that? Why?"

Levy rubbed her head. "That's how they got that record of me." she groaned audibly. "Damn...Charlotte, do you know his name?"

The woman nodded. "Yea, Totomaru." The two other women watched the color leave Levy's eyes.

"Levy, something wrong?" Daisy asked. The bluenette slowly got up. "Levy?"

The reporter slowly shook her head. "Fine. It's late; I think I'll go to sleep." her voice was monotone. Before anyone could press on, the woman took her leave up the stairs and into her room.

The room was silent. "I know she don't like the Phantoms, but what's her problem?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Little Levy been through a lot that we don't know about."

It could be seen that Big Momma had appeared at the doorway. She sighed as she stirred her spoon, holding a bowl above her hip. She looked through the room—lost in thought. She sighed. _My poor baby girl, she's going to have to get over those boys soon...just like me._

* * *

_*dark chuckle* 'Aw, how's the little bitch doing?' Levy would whimper mentally, but not reply. 'Still playing tough? I wonder how long you'll last.' She wouldn't say a word. 'You know what I did today?' Levy continued to write and wouldn't look up. 'I took down Jackie Ross.' The man laughed. 'Isn't that your hostess' son?' Levy cursed under her breath. The man patted Levy on the back. 'Electric Chairs are fun to watch; you should come sometime.'_

_Levy couldn't hold back the tears. 'Burn in hell!' she cursed. 'That man didn't do anything to you!' _

_He laughed. 'You're so cute when you're upset. I was kidding, but you should pray we don't find him.' He pinched Levy's cheek. 'You better not tell.' He gave Levy a sick grin. 'See you doll.'_

Levy gasped. She looked around her office. _Damn it, sleeping on the job…_ She groaned. _That was Totomaru. I remember that day. _It angered her; as soon as Levy could, she had ran home to tell Big Momma. They shipped her son off, but he gave up on being an musician. It broke everyone's heart.

Someone knocked on Levy's door. "Please come in," _Anything to take my mind off him. _

"You look piss." The person said before giving her a drink on her desk.

"Your knack for getting me liquored up on the job is becoming apparent." Levy glared at him. She paused and down the drink anyway. "Gajeel, why are you here?"

The man smirked. "Well I learned who got your record singing and what happened to my boys after I left seem to go hand in hand."

Levy raised a brow. "What?"

"Well I worked with three guys along with Juvia-," Gajeel began.

"Toto, Solomon, and Arian." Levy interjected.

"Whose real names are Sol, Aria, and Totomaru." Gajeel replied. He watched Levy's expression drop. "What's wrong with you?" Anger was drawn on her face. Levy stood up an began walking. "Wow now, shrimp."

Gajeel followed the woman as she marched through the building. Heels clicked loudly and other Magnolia employees diverged out her path. "Jet and Droy, tell Miss Editor I'm leaving early." She shouted as she passed the two in the hall.

The men looked terrified but nodded. "Shrimp,"

"Gajeel," Levy's voice lingered in rage and danger. Gajeel quickly shut up. "Just follow me." He nodded and kept up. They exited the building and went into the busy afternoon street.

They went straight to Alberona's in silence and with one look at the bluenette, Cana tossed Levy some keys—ones to a private room. The two entered one. Levy immediately pointed to a chair and Gajeel took a sit in it. She slammed the door and growled audible.

Gajeel soon witnessed a long trail of curses and profanities that he had never heard spoken by a girl, hell not even a man would say what she did. Levy sighed. She glared at the wall.

Gajeel saw what was coming up next. He stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Oh no you don't! Don't go punching Alberona's wall." He replied. He rocked a bit as he tried to steady the girl. "I followed you all the way here, what's wrong Levy?"

The reporter took slight note that he used her name. "I'm upset."

"You don't say." Gajeel rolled his eyes. Levy looked up at him; Gajeel met her eyes. "Spill it shrimp." Levy nodded and Gajeel let go of her.

"It's has to do with one of your former band mates…Totomaru." Levy sighed, finally deciding it would be smart to calm down and get the burden off her chest. "You see he was there when I was at Phantom."

Gajeel raised a brow. "He was?"

_So he didn't know. _Levy nodded. "Well, to put in simpler terms he didn't find any problem tormenting me with stories of what he did for Porla." Levy paused. "His words weren't at all kind either." She grumbled.

Gajeel tried to answer to such news. "Well shrimp-,"

Levy went on, "I'm sorry; I could have handled this much more maturely. I just have some problems especially after what he did to Big Momma and me; it was very sudden news."

Gajeel raised a brow. "What happened?"

"Big Momma has a son; his name is Jackie Ross—but you probably know him as 'Jimmy the tickler." Levy began.

That rung a bell. Gajeel nodded. "Yea, it was a few years ago. He played the drums. Good one, ended up retiring too soon. I didn't know Big Momma was one in the music industry tho."

Levy nodded. "Oh yes, she used to sing in fact, but that's a story for later. Anyway, Porla was targeting Jimmy and Totomaru was on the job. He came extremely close, but thankfully Big Momma got him out and far away. He quit playing and that was the last straw I could take before leaving."

"Sorry to hear shrimp." Gajeel answered.

Levy let out a deep breath. "Well, I'm happy I got that out. I was about ready to track him down and handle my own personal business."

Gajeel chuckled. "You want his address?" Levy looked at him swiftly. He smirked and shook his head. "No shrimp, I don't need you getting arrested." Levy stuck out her tongue and Gajeel tittered. He ran over his thoughts when one suddenly hit him. "Oh god…"

Levy, who had taken a seat by the man, turned towards him. She cocked her head. "What happened?"

"Wait, so Totomaru was with the Phantoms when you were there?" He asked.

Levy nodded. "Yes, why? What happened?"

Gajeel groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Crap, I should have seen it. As I was gettin' the band together, I met Totomaru. He wasn't a part of any company—or that's what he said. Lyin' bastard! I should have seen it coming. He's back over there doing Porla's dirty work."

Levy grunted. "Hmm, well if Porla's after you, I wouldn't be surprised if he's ratting you out to Jose about your strengths and weaknesses off and on stage."

_Ugh damn, this just got a whole lot worse. _"Shit! Seems like we both need practice. I don't have a gig in the next two weeks so that gives me time." Gajeel grumbled.

There was a knock on the door. It was Cana. "McGarden, you got a call. It's the Editor."

"Miss Editor!" Levy perked up, not knowing what to expect from her boss. "I'll be back Redfox." She exited the room and answered the phone. "Hello," she greeted innocently.

"_So you left." The woman grunted. "I hope it wasn't to run away with Redfox; I saw him coming up the sidewalk ya know."_

"Well you see, I kind of got upset and I didn't really handle it well. I'm sorry, but I'll take whatever you give me." Levy explained.

_Blueshepherd chuckled. "You're adorable. And no I'm not punishing you—just making sure you didn't kill anyone. Jet and Droy told me you were angry—but those two kept fumbling over their words. Good to hear that you're fine. Is Redfox with you?" _

Levy nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll get him." She went around the corner and poked her head in the doorway of their room. "Miss Editor wants you." She said sweetly to her companion.

Gajeel glared at the girl before getting up; he went to the phone and grunted. "What you want kid?"

"_Boy, what I say about calling me that?" the woman growled back. Jade let out a sigh before replying. "Whatever. You doing anything in the next few days?"_

Gajeel sighed. "No, what you want?"

_Jade tittered. "Bring McGarden over. We have to get her ready for the Fest and you need to get your shit together on that bass."_

"What the hell you mean? I'm fine." Gajeel retorted.

"_Fine and great are two different things. Besides, how else are you going to be able to keep up with Levy on stage?"_ _Jade shot back. _

Gajeel jerked his head back a bit—surprised. "The hell you mean? I ain't going on stage with the shrimp."

"_The hell I mean? The fuck you do!? She's your goddamn partner and is saving your ass from Porla. You could at least return the favor ya bum!" The Editor replied._

Gajeel looked at the phone. _…where does she learn this stuff from? _He grumbled. "I'll practice, but I ain't performin' with her."

_The woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever Red. We'll talk later on your bass skills. Stop by sometime this week, bring the girl." She puffed out some smoke. "Bye Redfox."_

"Alright Blueshepherd." He hung up the phone and turned to Levy.

She looked at him anxiously. "Well?"

Gajeel grumbled. "Seems like you got a little practice with the Jiver."

* * *

Though the woman was borderline psychotic, Jade Blueshepherd could tolerate a good looking dress from time to time and believed it to help prepare for a performance by playing the part. Gajeel knew of this idea, but still grumbled as he escorted McGarden to the Editor's apartment. It was in a slightly better area of Oak Town, but…well it still was Oak Town.

Levy tapped her fingers nervously. _She's going to rip my heart out…maybe this will be the equivalent to everyone's Porlyusica experience…why am I so nervous?_ She patted her pure white dress down. _Should I be nervous? _

"Yes and no. I'm sure this first meet up is for the kid to jab at me since she couldn't get enough hits in last time. She won't bite…" Gajeel replied nonchalantly like he read Levy's mind. He showed her up a townhouse and knocked on a door marked with the number '7.'

There was a record playing inside…probably one of Blueshepherd's favorites: _Minnie the Moocher. _Gajeel, out of instinct, fixed his dark blue suit. He gazed down at his bluenette companion. She painted her lips red, wore a pearl necklace, and had a thin white band going across her hair.

Levy noticed his look. "Is it alright?"

Gajeel snapped from his gaze and cough awkwardly. "Yea!...yea." he turned to his side as the small light illuminated the evening sky.

The door opened. Clad in some tan pants and a short sleeved white shirt, Jade opened the door with her iconic cigarette holder in her mouth. Her boater hat hung on the back of her head. She grinned mischievously as she gazed upon the two.

"It's Red and Miss Blue!" She chuckled. "Golly, when y'all have a kid, can I call 'em Purple?" she winked. Gajeel rolled his eyes while Levy's cheeks grew red. Jade laughed. "I kid, so Red you bring me a little gift, if you get me?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes irritated. "No I didn't bring you any Marijuana so give up on it."

Levy's eyes shot in shocked. _What does he mean? _She looked puzzlingly at Jade and Gajeel—the two seeming not bothered by such a subject being brought up. _Oh my…_

Jade crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. "Red, not in front of my dear Levy. Of all Jive to teach her, that shouldn't be the first term she learns." Jade let out a breath. "Besides, I already sent Crystal for that."

"Whatever. She been bugging me about 'tea' so there ya go." Gajeel argued. He didn't seem to rather care or notice his female companion's reaction.

Jade looked at the two before chuckling. She took out a few bills from her shirt and held it out. She smirked. "Gajeel don't give me that look. I don't want no cheap stuff, good booze will be fine."

Gajeel grumbled. "Why didn't you tell me before, so I could get it on the way?"

Jade waved her hand. "Me and Little Blue will have some girl time. Now scat, I can stay up all night and will if necessary." Gajeel muttered something unintelligent before taking the woman's money and turning to go down the stairs.

Jade tittered as she opened the door and grabbed Levy's hands. "Come on Blue, we got some fun inside!" Levy smiled shyly and entered the apartment.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the stairs and into the dark night air. It wasn't too late, but the sky was getting dark and the haunting aura of Oak Town was becoming more apparent as time went by. Gajeel wasn't shaken up at all. It all brought back memories of his childhood. Good and Bad.

Gajeel only grumbled to himself. "Damn kid pulling stops like that." He walked down the street and ignored the looks of thugs and dealers alike—some could be traced back to fights and hits Gajeel took when he was younger.

The man took in the scenery and knew he was approaching a liquor store. "Oh forget it, the kid will settle for some simple liquor." He mumbled as he turned a counter and approached an alley.

There was dark chuckle. "So Redfox has the guts to show his face in town again?" the voice said.

Gajeel stopped in his tracks and wore a glare as he pocketed his hands. "Tch, I've been wonderin' when I'd get the chance to sock it to ya for good Totomaru."

A man with white and black hair stepped out the alley. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and brown pants. His arms were crossed and he wore a cocky grin. "Those some fightin' words Kurogane."

"I have reasons to. I know what you and the boys have been up to." Gajeel replied. "You went back to Porla."

Totomaru grinned. "What do you mean back? This is only the first time."

"Don't give me that shit, I know what you did before you joined Juvia and me." Gajeel grunted. His voice was serious, but never rose. He had a bone to pick, but he knew the right way to do it.

Totomaru wore a serious look before laughing hysterically. "Ha! Ah, I'd never believe it! You going soft Redfox!"

Gajeel flinched slightly. "I swear what's in your system? I may not be a fighter like when I was a kid, but we can handle this other ways."

"From fist to guns. Before we begin, tell me how you likin' that McGarden gal? She's a real cutie ain't she?" Totomaru began moving around a bit.

Red eyes followed cautiously. "McGarden has her appealing qualities, but why would it matter to you? I'm sure you gave up abusing her after she left Porla."

The man laughed. "Ooo, so she told you about that, I'm surprised. I've been keeping an eye on you for a while and you surprisingly grew close to the gal." he shook his head. "But the girl can sing and you lucky Porla like what he hears from her than you."

"I'm sure Porla isn't gonna send the shrimp to a rope anytime soon." _Not like she'd let it happen. _Gajeel began looking around. It was oddly quiet on this street. It seeme this meeting was somehow planned…

Totomaru laughed. "Oh of course not! And frankly, Jose has given up on you. You're not much of any use to him."

Gajeel tensed. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you have lost the talent. Everyone these days can play like you, so give it up." Totomaru snickered. He took out a watch. "Oh, but look at the time. I guess we'll meet another day. I'm running late mind you." He began stepping into the alley. "Bye Redfox."

Gajeel tried to follow, but when he was there and looked around no one was there. He cursed under his breath. _Damn it!_

* * *

Jade might seem like a semi-psychotic woman whose personalities at times might be a little unstable, but she was quite the hostess at times.

She poured Levy some _actual _tea and brought her teacakes. "We would begin, but I don't want Redfox to miss anything."

Levy raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea. "But Gajeel knows how to perform; he does quite well at it too."

Jade waved a hand, her cigarette spinning smoke in the air. "Red has been called 'great', 'wonderful', 'amazing', and anything else you can come up with. It can go to his head sometimes, but usually Juvia can keep him in his place. Anyway, I can see all the secrets of the industry and I see some young bloods are starting to figure out Gajeel's style. If he doesn't get it together, he'll be left behind by the new kids."

Levy nodded attentively. She knew how those things worked. One day an artist could be at the top of their game, but the moment someone could do what the top dog could, they were no longer special. That wouldn't be good at all for Gajeel.

"Tch, it ain't gonna happen. I got a bag of tricks." A voice said deeply from behind.

Jade chuckled as she looked into the corner. "I know you do, but I have some to lend ya." She tossed him some teacakes. Gajeel ate. "It's rude not to say anything; you've been there for nearly fifteen minutes." She sipped her tea intrigued as Levy's demeanor grew serious.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Levy's eyes hardened a bit. Gajeel was behind her, but he could imagine the look on her face. Jade only watched with a smirk. The relationship between the two fascinated her and she didn't mind letting them go on with the conversation.

"Nothing happened." Gajeel replied.

"I don't care if nothing happened. Who was there? You encountered someone. Was it Phantoms?" Levy waited for her answer. "…well?"

The Editor sighed as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Those Phantoms are becoming such pest. I've already had to shoot about 7 this week. I guess they're getting close to my tail." She peeked open an eye to see Redfox and McGarden eyeing her a bit. "What?" she shrugged. Gajeel scoffed and Levy sighed and shook her head. "Okay fine, I'll have you know they're still alive." She stood. "This can wait. We're wasting night and we need to start. Redfox, you can tell her later."

Levy got up excitedly while Gajeel groaned. _And we begin…_

* * *

Juvia hummed as she sat up in her chair. She was at Fairy Tail and watched as Gray played on his sax while Natsu blared notes through his trumpet. Today they were accompanied by the quiet Reedus—who worked as a photographer for Dreyar—on the piano. She sighed. _Juvia would love to do a duet with Gray. He plays so well~ _Juvia's thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hmm, I haven't seen Levy this evening." Lucy pondered.

"Probably with Redfox. Those two disappear together all the time." Cana added as she passed by. "Mister Dreyar, you can put those boxes over there please." She grumbled through clenched teeth.

Laxus went through the room. "Alright ya bloody drunk." He said under his breath.

"What was that?!" Cana retorted with a cold eye.

"Nothing Alberona." Laxus replied.

Cana let out a breath. "Anyway, Juvia do you know where they might be?"

The dark bluenette shook her head. "Nope, but Juvia wouldn't worry about it." She turned back to the stage. _Wouldn't worry…it could never be anything too bad…_

* * *

Jade lit her smoke. "Ah thank you Crystal. I'm not sure how long I could have gone on that cherry tobacco." The four were in the living room and after some basic vocal warm ups for Levy, the Jiver finally shared some wise words.

"Okay McGarden, the best thing you can do when you sing a song is to make a connection with your audience. That's a given, but the true magic is writing a song that tells a story." The woman smiled.

Levy beamed shyly. "You want me to write a song?"

"Trust me, if Red can do it, you can too. You heard my song. Do you get the story?" Jade answered.

Levy thought for a moment. "It was about when you were little in Oak Town…I know Gajeel must have been 'Red' since you call him that…is 'Locke' Juvia?"

"Well she got that much…" Gajeel grunted as he sat on the couch.

Jade waved him off. "Correct. They were working for Porla and I was sometimes around to do little errands, but I was never there full time."

"It also talks bout the first time she smoked a joint." Gajeel grunted.

Jade stuck out her tongue. "Go to hell for a day will you?" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Okay so that's true but either way you have tell your story. I've seen you on stage-,"

"You really need to get yourself a hobby." Gajeel grumbled.

"Whatever! You should thank me. Porla was going to release her record and I gracefully broke in and stole it so shut up." Jade retorted.

"And you wonder why they're after us…" Crytsal muttered as she left the adolescents to their business.

"I'll take it from here. You shouldn't mention your illegal affairs while trying to 'teach' someone." Gajeel grunted as he stood. He walked in front of the bluenette.

"You can sing and dance and hell-! You flirt with the crowd a good amount, but there's something that separates you from the rest." Gajeel began.

Levy raised a brow. "Well?"

"You need to find something that is only you, that only you can do. And ya need to practice it. Sing at work, sing at home, whenever ya can—just do it." Gajeel replied.

"And when you find that 'it' keep improving it. Otherwise, someone will figure it out and make it their own. Poor ole Red is going through that." Jade chuckled.

Gajeel growled. "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Jade smirked as she put on a record. "This came to me a few days ago. Listen for the bass part." After a minute, there was a bass solo. It had a similar style to what Gajeel could do. The two women turned to the man.

Gajeel's eyes were dark. "Well shit!" he looked at his old friend. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Jade wiped her eyes. "Oh calm yourself. This is alright. Gajeel, you're known for heavy bass melodies; the boy had twenty seconds and a few clunkers. I think you're fine."

"I'll be fine until he's dead." Gajeel moped.

Jade blew out some smoke. "That can be arranged." She wore a sly grin.

"Oh my!" Levy gasped.

"I kid, but Red you'll be fine. The boy _somehow _broke his hand and if you drop a single soon, people will know who you are and who does it best." She smiled.

Gajeel looked at the Editor blankly. "…anyway, shrimp is probably gonna need a band." He moved on.

Jade nodded. "That would be smart. I think Makarov can arrange some things."

Levy smiled. "I guess things are turning out well then."

"Red can take care of ya, and you know where to find me if he doesn't." Blueshepherd winked. "I'll keep the Phantoms away, don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

_Song Used:  
__Minnie the Moocher: _Cab Calloway

* * *

So we have another chapter with Jade. How was it? I'm sorry that updates have slowed down to once a month. :( School's alright, but my teachers are hitting me hard with a lot of reading. However, that is suppose to make you a better writer so hopefully that helps.

I felt the need to put some more interaction with Phantom Lord so I hope I incorporated it well and that the plot doesn't seem too rushed. This chapter was going to be much longer, but I wanted to give you something. I'm on break, so hopefully I can get some writing done.

Thank you all for the support! I would love to hear from you all and get some pms, comments, and reviews. They're all greatly appreciated. Thanks!

-Have an awesome week!


End file.
